Une odeur de fraise
by EdibleMushroom
Summary: Après sa mort, L réapparait à Earthland pour des raisons plutôt crédibles. Il est recueilli par des mages de Fairy Tai mais Makarof, débordé, le confie à une Erza rongée par l'absence de Jellal. Qui tuera l'autre en premier ? L guérira-t-il de sa phobie des cloches ? Quel lien unit le Death Note au monde de Fairy Tail ? Et surtout, y aura-t-il assez de gâteaux pour deux..?
1. Rencontre du troisième type

Notes de l'auteur : Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs, et bienvenue dans notre compagnie... J'espère de tout mon coeur que vous apprécierez ma toute première fanfic, sur un pairing inédit - je crois. C'est un cadeau parti d'un délire pour ma meilleure amie, bon le résultat... existe.

La fic est finie mais je posterai un chapitre le jeudi et un le lundi à partir de maintenant. Soyez cléments envers votre pauvre serviteur et n'hésitez pas à laisser une p'tite review, je me doute bien que le fandom des crossovers DNxFT doit être assez réduit mais bon faut se serrer les coudes!

* * *

« Aaaaaaaaarggghhhh ! »

Un cri perçant retentit dans le QG de Fairy Tail, quasiment désert à cette heure-ci. Accoudée au comptoir, Lucy caressait gentiment le dos d'une Erza sur le point de se noyer dans ses larmes.

« Ça va aller, ça va aller... murmura Lucy.

\- Mais non ça va pas aller ! mugit son amie en retour. Comment je vais payer mon loyer maintenant ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ! »

A ces mots, la tête d'Erza replongea vers la table et ses marmonnements se perdirent entre le bois et la bave qui le recouvrait.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

\- Grm bllmm gblr brlg grlgmb.

\- Hein?

\- Grmblm blrm lbrgm gâtembrl a bl fraimblmbl.

\- Erza ! S'écria Lucy en la redressant de force. Arrête de parler dans ta barbe, je comprends rien ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Erza lança un regard de chiot battu à Lucy et murmura en reniflant :

« J'ai dépensé toute ma paie dans des gâteaux à la fraise...

\- Quoi ?! Mais... Mais t'en as acheté combien ?

\- Huit-cent quatre-vingt-neuf... »

Lucy en tomba à la renverse.

* * *

« Mais pourquoi je suis là moi ? Protesta Lucy. La prime de cette mission est à peine assez élevée pour ton propre loyer ! »

A ces mots, Erza lui lança un tel regard que la pauvre constellationiste crut sa dernière heure arrivée. Mais sa coéquipière se contenta de poser ses mains sur ses épaules et la regarda d'un air grave et sérieux.

« Lucy. J'ai besoin de toi pour cette mission. Je n'y arriverai jamais seule.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est un simple travail de patrouille, c'est juste un truc bizarre qui rode...

\- Je ne parle pas du travail Lucy, je m'en occuperai seule.

\- Mais je dois faire quoi alors ?

\- Ta mission... déclara la mage en fronçant les sourcils, est... de m'empêcher de dépenser tout l'argent en fraisiers sur le chemin du retour ! »

Lucy en retomba à la renverse.

* * *

« Oui, déclara le maire de la petite commune. Nous l'avons vu tourner autour du village à de nombreuses reprises. Je n'avais jamais vu de créature pareille auparavant.

\- Moi il me fait peur ! S'écria une petite fille en se cachant dans les jupons de sa mère.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, affirma Erza avec un sourire confiant. Nous allons vite renvoyer cette créature dans son trou, quelle qu'elle soit ! »

Lucy commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Voilà bientôt deux heures qu'Erza et elle, blotties dans un trou à peine assez large pour leur permettre de respirer, attendaient patiemment que l'intrus veuille bien se montrer. Pourtant, à côté d'elle, Erza semblait bien plus mal en point qu'elle. A vrai dire, elle s'était mise à transpirer à grosses gouttes à peine un quart d'heure après l'installation de leur piège.

Leur « piège ». La constellationiste soupira et lança un énième coup d'œil à leur grossier manège. Était-t-il possible de faire plus enfantin ? Lucy avait suivi les directions d'Erza sans broncher, espérant terminer au plus vite cette mission, mais elle regrettait maintenant de ne pas avoir exprimé plus tôt son incertitude quant à l'efficacité d'un tel mécanisme.

Un simple nœud coulant autour d'un appât. Moins discret, tu meurs. Et moins efficace aussi apparemment. Soudain, alors que Lucy sentait ses yeux se fermer, Erza se mit à s'agiter à côté d'elle. Tirée de son semi-sommeil, elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Erza ? Tout va bien ?

\- Lu- Lucy...

\- Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Non... Je veux... je veux...

\- Quoi ? Lucy commençait à s'inquiéter pour son amie. Cette dernière, rouge comme une tomate, ouvrait grand des yeux vitreux injectés de sang.

\- Je veux manger le gâteau. »

Lucy comprit soudainement la raison de l'inconfort d'Erza. Au centre du piège, majestueux et provocateur, se dressait fièrement le gâteau à la fraise qu'elle emportait toujours en mission. Devoir le fixer pendant de longues minutes sans pouvoir y toucher semblait avoir brisé quelque chose en elle. Lucy se contorsionna afin que sa main atteigne l'épaule de sa coéquipière et la lui tapota gentiment.

« Aller, c'est pas si grave ! De toute façon il t'en reste toujours huit cent quatre-vingt-huit à la guilde ! Avança Lucy. Elle comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur en rencontrant le regard de la mage. Il était brillant de larmes.

\- En fait, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix, c'était mon dernier... »

Lucy se sentit prise d'une soudaine envie de se frapper la tête contre un rocher, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu mettre son plan à exécution, quelque chose se mit à bouger dans les fourrés. Reprenant leurs esprits, les deux mages se tendirent, prêtes à agir.

« Ici non plus... »

Une voix traînante se fit entendre à travers les feuillages. Lucy porta la main à son trousseau de clés et Erza raffermit sa main sur le déclencheur du piège tandis qu'une silhouette humanoïde se dessinait peu à peu.

Lorsque la créature émergea à la lisière du bois, elles durent bien admettre qu'elles n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel. Balançant du bout de ses doigts un objet pas plus grand qu'une boîte d'allumette, la forme se mit à errer en marmonnant.

« Impossible d'avoir du réseau, et les autochtones semblent clairement hostiles... Il apparaît que... oh ? »

Lucy et Erza se blottirent l'une contre l'autre. La chose avait remarqué le cheesecake.

« Huuum... Il y a 99% de chances qu'il s'agisse d'un piège... déclara-t-elle en faisant un pas en avant, soupçonneuse.

\- Je le savais que ton piège était foireux ! murmura hargneusement Lucy.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Personne ne peut résister à l'attrait d'un cheesecake à la fraise préparé avec amour ! Rétorqua Erza.

\- Bah apparemment si parce qu…" Commença la constellationiste avant d'être coupée par un hurlement victorieux.

Erza bondit sur ses pieds et Lucy n'eut que le temps de voir la créature accroupie au milieu du nœud, la bouche barbouillée de chantilly, avant que le piège ne se referme sur ses chevilles et ne la fasse basculer cul par dessus tête.

"Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! Un piège infaillible ! "

Lucy sortit à son tour de leur inconfortable cachette pour contempler le surprenant spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La corde de leur piège s'était refermée sur la peau blanche d'une paire de chevilles surmontant un lot de pieds nus assorti. Les deux jambes s'étendant dans la continuité menaient à une vision bien plus curieuse puisque le t-shirt blanc de leur captif, apparemment trop grand sur lui, lui était passé par-dessus la tête, donnant l'illusion d'une grosse méduse immaculée échouée sur le sol.

Pourtant, ce dernier ne semblait pas le moins du monde se préoccuper de sa situation puisqu'il continuait à se barbouiller méthodiquement le visage de coulis à la fraise et de crème, les lois de la gravité envoyant les gouttes les plus téméraires se perdre dans une épaisse toison noire.

Ce fut lui qui ouvrit le dialogue.

« J'avais tout misé sur les 1% de chances de pouvoir déguster ce gâteau tranquillement. »

* * *

Seuls les sanglots étouffés d'Erza qui pleurait la perte de son ultime gâteau troublaient l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans le bureau de Makarof. Devant lui, l'étrange jeune homme, le dos courbé au-dessus des genoux, le fixait de son regard vitreux en léchant consciencieusement les résidus de crème qui parsemaient encore ses longs doigts pâles. Mavis, à sa gauche, s'amusait à faire des grimaces à son vis-à-vis.

« Tu me dis que tu es mort dans ton monde et que tu t'es retrouvé ici ?

\- C'est en tout cas la conclusion à laquelle je suis parvenu étant donné les circonstances.

\- Hmmpf, soupira Makarof. Qu'en pensez-vous, premier Maître ? »

Mavis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais le jeune homme se retourna brusquement et demanda d'un air sévère :

« Il y a quelqu'un d'invisible ici ?

\- Oui, déclara Makarof. C'est la fondatrice de notre guilde, Mavis Vermillion. Elle est euh... décédée depuis un bout de temps, mais sa projection astrale est visible pour nous, membres de la guilde.

\- Permettez-moi de vous dire que je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce genre de créatures visibles seulement sous certaines conditions.

\- Je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas y faire grand-chose, soupira Mavis. Mais nous pouvons au moins éclaircir l'affaire. Maître, demandez-lui comment il est mort. Ah oui ! Son visage s'éclaira. Dites-lui aussi que j'aime beaucoup ses cheveux ! »

Makarof devint rouge comme une pivoine et dévisagea la jeune fille :

« Maître Mavis ! Ce n'est pas sérieux ! s'indigna-t-il. Reprenant contenance, son regard se fit sérieux. Comment t'appelles-tu, jeune homme ?"

"Et bien…" L'expression de son vis-à-vis ne changea pas, mais Makarof sentit la tension qui s'en dégageait. "Je dois dire que mes récentes expériences ne m'ont pas encouragé à donner mon véritable nom en présence d'une entité invisible. Même dans mon monde, peu de gens le connaissaient."

Un imperceptible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines et le maître de Fairy Tail se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Quelle que soit la personne assise devant lui, elle avait été extrêmement influente dans le passé. Et manipulatrice.

« Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler L. »

Le silence qui ponctua ces mots s'éternisa. Il fallut près d'une minute à Makarof pour reprendre ses esprits.

« Peu importe, grogna-t-il finalement. »

Sous les injonctions de Mavis qui le harcelait en gesticulant, il reprit l'interrogatoire.

« Bien... est-ce que, si tu t'en sens le courage, tu pourrais nous raconter comment tu es mort ? Ça nous permettra peut-être de mieux comprendre comment... comment tu t'es retrouvé ici.

\- Oh, c'est une longue histoire, et je suis assez mauvais pour raconter les histoires. Peut-être qu'avec le ventre plein j'y arriverai mieux. »

* * *

« J'ai encore faim. Est-ce qu'il y a autre chose ? Déclara L en raclant son assiette avec sa cuillère.

\- Heu, avança Mirajane, je crois qu'il y a du rôti de porc...

\- Je parlais en termes de dessert, lança le jeune homme d'un air agacé.

\- D- désolée, s'excusa la barman. Il ne reste plus rien...

\- Et ça ? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main vers un petit pot en céramique posé sur le comptoir.

\- Ce n'est que du sucre pour le café...

\- Parfait. »

Les membres de la guilde qui rentraient de mission eurent donc la surprise de découvrir un énergumène accroupi sur une chaise au milieu de la guilde, mangeant du sucre en poudre à la petite cuillère.

« Et juste avant que je ne meure, j'ai compris que Light-kun était bien Kira depuis le début.

\- Incroyable ! S'écria Roméo. On dirait une histoire de film !

\- Attendez, déclara Makarof d'un air sévère alors que les membres de Fairy Tail assaillaient leur invité de questions. J'aimerais avoir plus de précisions, et certains points me taraudent. »

L mordit son pouce d'un air ennuyé. Toujours accroupi étrangement sur sa chaise, cette effervescence le mettait mal à l'aise. Lui qui était plutôt solitaire, il n'était pas habitué à être entourés d'autant de gens à la fois.

« C'est moi qui pose les questions d'habitude.

\- Je suis sûr que tu perdras cette habitude rapidement, répliqua Makarof. »

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saisir le jeune homme par la manche pour le traîner dans son bureau, une main se posa sur son épaule pour l'en dissuader. Erza, ayant visiblement achevé le deuil de son gâteau, se tenait derrière lui.

« Maître, proposa-t-elle. Peut-être pourriez-vous lui laisser un peu de repos, non ? Il vient d'être assassiné et de se réincarner dans un univers parallèle, c'est beaucoup à digérer. »

Makarof ferma les yeux, à la fois outré qu'Erza aie contesté son autorité et soulagé qu'elle l'aide dans sa gestion de cet énergumène dont il ne savait trop que faire. Même si sa proposition était légitime, il ne pouvait prendre le risque de laisser errer l'étrange individu dans Magnolia sans surveillance. Si le Conseil apprenait que Fairy Tail abritait un être venu une fois de plus d'un univers parallèle, les conséquences seraient lourdes, il le savait bien.

« Très bien, acquiesça-t-il finalement. On reprendra l'enquête demain. Mais pas question que je le retrouve en vadrouille je ne sais où ! Débrouillez-vous entre vous, mais je veux que quelqu'un le prenne sous son toit durant son séjour à la guilde. »

Puis, accompagné de Mavis, il retourna dans son bureau, laissant le groupe de mages estomaqué. Aussitôt, tous ceux qui déclaraient n'avoir rien à faire avec cette histoire s'éclipsèrent, et il ne resta bientôt plus que Lucy et Erza autour de la table.

Elle se lancèrent de longs regards inquisiteurs, et Lucy se dit que sa dernière heure approchait quand elle ouvrit la bouche.

« Ha ha... ricana-t-elle nerveusement. Quel dommage que je n'aie qu'un lit, pas vrai ? On ne peut pas dormir avec un inconnu comme ça... Et puis tu as deux chambres toi, ça sera plus confortable pour tout le monde... »

Remarquant le tressautement de sourcil d'Erza, qui n'augurait rien de bon, Lucy comprit qu'il était temps de tirer sa révérence.

« Bon ben je file, vous allez devoir vous organiser, et tout... balbutia-t-elle. Il est encore tôt je vais aller faire une mission avec Natsu ! Allez, à plus, ha ha... »

Et elle disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair.

* * *

Erza referma sans un mot la porte de son appartement derrière son invité. A peine le cliquetis de la poignée eut-il retentit qu'elle se mit à hurler en le secouant comme un prunier.

« Non mais tu vas m'emmerder encore longtemps toi ? Explosa-t-elle en l'agrippant par le col de son T-Shirt. D'abord tu manges mon dernier cheesecake à la fraise puis tu t'incrustes chez moi ? Sur mon honneur, je jure que je me vengerai et... »

La mage se sentit soudain perdre l'équilibre et se retrouva face contre terre. L, d'une balayette bien placée, l'avait envoyée rencontrer le parquet. Elle se releva, rouge de rage et de honte de s'être laissée surprendre ainsi. Son regard rencontra celui, froid et inexpressif, de son assaillant.

« J'avais beaucoup d'ennemis dans mon monde. Rien ne m'empêche d'en avoir dans celui-ci aussi. Bien qu'il me semble, ajouta-t-il avec une moue étrange, qu'il n'y ait personne ici à la hauteur de Light Yagami. »

Les deux colocataires forcés s'affrontèrent brièvement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'Erza se relève et lui désigne une porte sur la gauche. Entrouverte, celle-ci laissait apercevoir une douillette chambre à coucher aux murs couleur prune.

« T'as qu'à dormir là. C'est la chambre d'amis. Tu peux ranger tes... commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, prenant conscience du dépouillement de son invité. »

Sa gêne ne passa pas inaperçue. Semblant déjà prendre un malin plaisir à la tourmenter, L planta son regard dans le sien, son attitude inchangée.

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'emporter beaucoup d'affaires avec moi quand je me fais assassiner." Déclara-t-il en refermant le battant de la porte derrière lui d'un coup sec.

Erza resta bouche bée devant la porte close, sentant la honte s'insinuer dans ses entrailles. Elle avait été exécrable et maintenant elle ne savait plus que faire. Ne pouvant retourner à la guilde en laissant le jeune homme seul, elle était coincée chez elle pour le restant de la journée.

Vers dix-huit heures, Erza commença à s'inquiéter. Son invité n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis son arrivée et, trop fière pour faire le premier pas, elle n'avait pas voulu lui rendre visite pour présenter ses excuses. Mais devant cet étrange mutisme, sa curiosité prit le dessus. Toujours passablement énervée, elle pénétra dans la pièce sans préavis.

L était accroupi sur le fauteuil qui trônait dans un angle, tenant un livre du bout des doigts à hauteur du visage. Le lit, visiblement boudé, était toujours parfaitement bordé, mais les rideaux avaient été tirés, instaurant une atmosphère feutrée. Le jeune homme, ne manifestant pas le moindre signe de surprise, ne daigna même pas lever les yeux vers la silhouette qui ne découpait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Étant donné le caractère d'Erza-chan, il y avait 86% de chances qu'elle soit réticente à faire le premier pas pour venir me voir. Mais il y avait également une probabilité de 77% qu'elle s'inquiète et vienne me voir pour présenter des excuses bien méritées. Mais je dois avouer que je suis relativement surpris. J'attendais un peu plus de résistance et pensais devoir patienter au moins jusqu'à vingt heures. »

Erza sentit de nouveau le sang lui monter à la tête.

« Tiens, déclara-t-elle froidement en envoyant un énorme sac s'écraser violemment contre le mur d'en face. Ce sont des affaires pour éviter que tu ne traînes tout le temps dans le même t-shirt. Il y a intérêt à ce qu'elles soient à ta taille. »

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à quitter la pièce, mais une main posée sur son épaule la retint. Ses pieds nus ne faisant aucun bruit sur la moquette, elle n'avait pas entendu L se lever. Elle tourna la tête et gratifia son hôte d'un regard meurtrier. Ne semblant en avoir cure, il brandit de l'autre main le livre qu'il était en train de lire.

« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir informé de l'existence de la magie dans ce monde ?

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est un livre d'histoire, l'informa-t-il en désignant l'ouvrage. C'est pourtant plutôt crucial comme information. »

Erza lança un regard à sa bibliothèque qui, bien que normalement verrouillée, était désormais grande ouverte.

« Peut-être qu'on t'aurait expliqué si tu avais demandé, mais on dirait que tu sais obtenir les informations par toi-même.

\- Je m'ennuyais et j'attendais les excuses de Erza-chan. Cependant, ajouta-t-il, je suis prêt à te pardonner si tu m'apportes un gâteau.

\- Enfoiré, grogna Erza. Tu peux toujours courir. »

Et elle claqua finalement la porte, laissant L, un petit sourire aux lèvres, seul dans la pièce.

* * *

Erza, confortablement installée dans son lit deux places, lisait tranquillement à la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Il pleuvait dehors, et les ombres des arbres se projetaient dans la pièce à travers les volets ouverts. Le grondement du tonnerre se fit entendre et les cloches de la cathédrale de Magnolia se mirent à tintinnabuler, leur son clair faisant écho aux mugissements du ciel. Erza s'étonna de l'heure déjà tardive et, quelques minutes plus tard, se pencha pour éteindre la lumière. L'obscurité envahit la chambre et elle se blottit dans les draps.

Erza était sur le point de sombrer dans un profond sommeil quand un violent éclair illumina la pièce. La jeune femme se mit à hurler en apercevant une silhouette voûtée se découper dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de faire autant de bruit, déclara la créature d'une voix traînante.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? S'indigna Erza en regroupant les couvertures autour d'elle. Pervers !

\- Erza-chan n'est pas la première personne à me traiter de pervers. Je vais finir par me poser des questions. »

La mage lança un nouveau regard interrogateur et furibond envers l'intrus. A sa grande surprise, il semblait avoir quelque peu perdu de sa superbe et son air arrogant avait laissé place à une moue ennuyée.

« C'est fort peu digne de ma part, reprit-t-il en évitant son regard, mais il semblerait que ma mort m'ait plus affecté que je ne le pensais. Je me sens assez mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de la pluie. Et du son des cloches. Je n'avais pas remarqué que la maison d'Erza-chan était si près de la cathédrale. Et le ton de ces cloches... murmura-t-il, le regard fuyant. On dirait un peu un glas. »

Erza fut un instant prise d'une irrésistible envie de rire. Voir son vis-à-vis perdre la face ainsi était aussi étrange qu'inattendu, et elle eut l'intuition que ça ne devait pas arriver souvent. Elle réussit cependant à conserver un visage plus ou moins stoïque.

« T'as peur de l'orage, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu trop abrupt.

\- Non, ce serait ridicule.

\- Je vois, ricana Erza en regardant l'heure sur son réveil. Alors... Ce serait aussi ridicule d'avoir peur de ça, n'est-ce-pas ? »

A ce moment, les cloches de Magnolia sonnèrent la demie, et la mage comprit qu'elle avait vu juste. L fixait la fenêtre de ses yeux de merlan frit et se mit à mordre compulsivement son pouce. Voyant une goutte de sang couler le long de son doigt grêle, elle se sentit coupable de se moquer ainsi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux du coup ? Intima la mage. Je ne peux pas empêcher les cloches de sonner.

\- Oh, dit L d'un ton nonchalant, je n'ai pas encore pu admirer la puissance d'Erza-chan, mais je suis sûr que tu pourrais détruire les cloches si tu le voulais. Mais pour ce soir, je vais me contenter de rester dans ta chambre. »

Sur ces mots, il vint s'asseoir sur le côté inoccupé du matelas. A peine ses pieds eurent-ils touché les couvertures qu'il s'en fit éjecter par un violent coup de poing. Sans en faire cas, il se releva pour faire face à une Erza en furie.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas une option pour Erza-chan. Dans ce cas, je vais me contenter du fauteuil, déclara-t-il en s'installant sur le siège en tissu qui, faisant écho à sa propre chambre, emplissait un coin de la pièce. Plutôt confortable, je dois dire. »

Erza, se pinçant l'arête du nez, finit par se résigner. A travers ses paupières mi-closes, L la vit tirer les couvertures puis se figer un instant. Après quelques secondes, elle contourna de nouveau le lit et vint fermer les volets et tirer les rideaux de la fenêtre, étouffant ainsi les bruits de l'extérieur.

« Au moins, je n'entendrai plus le son des cloches, songea L en sentant ses paupières se fermer. »


	2. Toujours aussi excellent

En se réveillant vers sept heures du matin, Erza remarqua immédiatement que son invité surprise avait quitté son fauteuil. Supposant que son inconfort l'avait poussé à regagner sa propre chambre, elle fut surprise de le découvrir dans le salon, un livre à la main.

« Je ne suis pas un gros dormeur, expliqua L quand elle le lui fit remarquer. A vrai dire, il est rare que je dorme plus de trois heures par nuit. Enfin, quand je suis sur une affaire. »

A ces mots, Erza leva un sourcil inquisiteur. L comprit son interrogation muette.

« Dans mon univers, justifia-t-il en sirotant son café affreusement sucré, j'étais les trois plus grands détectives au monde. Aurais-je oublié de le préciser dans mon récit d'hier ?

\- Peu importe, grimaça Erza en lui lançant un regard assassin suite à cette pique à peine dissimulée. On retourne à la guilde et tu n'auras pas le temps de t'ennuyer. »

* * *

Assise à côté de L, faisant face au Maître et à Mavis, Erza se demandait bien ce qu'elle foutait là. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire et ne souhaitait actuellement qu'une chose, c'est que cette cohabitation forcée prenne fin au plus vite. Elle aurait dû être en train de manger un délicieux cheesecake délicatement arrosé d'un suave coulis de fraise. Mais faisait plus d'une demi-heure qu'elle devait écouter Makarof déblatérer des banalités sur la magie dans l'espoir d'éclairer un peu la lanterne de l'immonde marshmallow chevelu qui se tenait à sa droite.

Habituellement, les innombrables remarques de Mavis l'auraient aidé à surmonter son ennui, mais la fondatrice était inhabituellement calme ce jour-là. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le silence régnait dans la pièce et que ses trois autres occupants la dévisageaient. Elle tenta de reprendre contenance.

« Qu'y-a-t-il, maître ? Aboya-t-elle un peu fort.

\- Puisque tu ne sembles pas m'avoir écouté la première fois, asséna Makarof avec un regard malicieux, je réitère ma demande. Promets-tu de ne pas révéler à qui que ce soit ce que Mavis et moi allons vous révéler ?

\- Bien sûr Maître, assura Erza. Mais si ça ne concerne que notre invité, pourquoi m'en parler à moi aussi ?

\- Erza, gronda le vieillard. En tant que mages de Fairy Tail, nous nous devons d'assumer nos responsabilités. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu es en charge de ce jeune homme, ajouta-t-il en désignant L d'un geste du menton.

\- De plus, déclara Mavis, nous nous sommes concertés et avons jugé qu'il n'est pas bon que seuls Makarof et moi-même ayons connaissance de ce qu'il va suivre. Pour le moment cela ne concerne pas notre monde, mais peut-être y seront nous confrontés un jour. »

Erza savait que les deux Maîtres les avaient convoqués à propos de L et de sa mystérieuse apparition sur Earthland, mais elle pressentit à ce moment qu'il s'agissait d'un enjeu beaucoup plus grand. Un nuage passa devant le soleil, inondant d'obscurité la petite pièce, et la mage sentit un frisson courir entre ses omoplates et se perdre dans sa nuque. Mavis fit un petit mouvement de tête à l'attention de Makarof.

« Ce phénomène, se racla-t-il la gorge, est l'œuvre de Zeref. »

Erza se raidit et ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais L la devança.

« Par Zeref, affirma-t-il plus qu'il ne posa la question, vous entendez ce mage noir dont vous m'avez parlé ?

\- En effet.

\- Je vois. Continuez, je vous en prie, signifia-t-il avec un geste de la main.

\- Ces carnets, les Death Note, sont l'une de ses créations, au même titre que Lullaby et Déliora. Il a également créé tous les shinigami et leur monde. Il ne fait nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'une expérimentation qui devait ensuite s'appliquer à lui-même. Il voulait devenir un shinigami.

\- Mais, s'exclama Erza, il aurait été...

\- Quasiment invincible, confirma le maître. Sans doute. Un tel pouvoir... Heureusement, l'expérience ne semble pas avoir abouti. Peut-être Zeref considérait-il encore ce pouvoir comme insuffisant ? Enfin, à partir de là, le premier Maître et moi n'avons émis que des suppositions. Sans doute Zeref a-t-il scellé ses créatures imparfaites dans leur monde, sans penser que celui-ci communiquait avec un autre, la Terre. Les shinigami, désœuvrés et abandonnés, s'en sont alors proclamé dieux.

\- C'est une théorie fort intéressante. Toujours aussi inexpressif, L se mordait doucement le pouce. Cependant, il reste une zone d'ombre majeure. Rien dans votre explication ne révèle quelles conditions ont provoqué ma réincarnation dans ce monde. »

Jusque là restée silencieuse, Erza sentit les pièces du puzzle se mettre en place dans son esprit. C'était si tordu... Mais cela expliquait bien des choses.

« Maître, arrêtez-moi si je me trompe, mais je pense avoir compris. »

Mavis et Makarof lui lancèrent un regard encourageant, la poussant à exposer sa théorie.

« Je pense que Zeref a inclut une sorte de... fonction supplémentaire à sa création. La touche finale. »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de pivoter vers L.

« A ton avis, demanda-t-elle, qu'y-a-t-il de pire que la mort ?

\- Je suppose, répondit L en la dévisageant de son regard dérangeant, qu'une torture morale et psychologique incessante doit à long terme rendre la mort désirable.

\- Je pense que c'est ça. A mon avis, déclara-t-elle, Zeref considérait que certaines personnes ne devaient même pas pouvoir obtenir ce soulagement qu'est la mort. »

L'expression des deux Maîtres lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait vu juste. Après tout, L avait été retrouvé à quelques centaines de mètres seulement des vestiges d'un des plus anciens temples dédiés à Zeref. Tout concordait.

« Je vois, déclara L. Zeref-san avait donc prévu que lorsqu'il tuerait quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme son ennemi juré, son Némésis, cette personne réapparaîtrait dans son temple afin qu'il puisse de nouveau lui faire subir les pires tortures. »

Il se plongea dans une profonde réflexion, avant de se retourner brusquement vers ses interlocuteurs.

« Je suis content, déclara-t-il platement, que ce shinigami m'aie haï à ce point. »

* * *

Attablé devant une gigantesque assiette de pâtisseries en tous genres, L ingérait consciencieusement sa dose de glucides en prêtant une oreille attentive aux paroles échangées. Une idée lui trottait dans la tête, et plus il y pensait, moins elle lui paraissait saugrenue. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le Maître de Fairy Tail qui, assis sur le comptoir, descendait chope de bière sur chope de bière en discutant avec Mirajane.

« Makarof-san ?

\- C'est bien moi, éructa Makarof. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamin ?

\- Je veux apprendre la magie. »

Le vieil homme recracha le contenu de sa bouche dans sa chope avant de se tourner vers l'énergumène qui venait le voir avec tant de désinvolture. Il éclata d'un rire sincère, bien qu'un peu engraissé par l'alcool.

« Apprendre la magie, c'est pas comme apprendre à monter à poney, gamin. Soit tu l'as dans le sang, soit tu l'as pas. Et dans ton monde, ça doit plutôt être le deuxième cas qui prévaut, si tu vois c'que je veux dire...

\- Non. Après ce que vous m'avez expliqué ce matin, je suis parvenu à la conclusion qu'au contraire, la population de mon monde est exclusivement constituée de mages. »

Makarof partit d'un nouvel éclat de rire. Il était presque sur le point de qualifier leur invité surprise de joyeux luron et de boute-en-train, quand il croisa son regard vide mais sérieux. Reprenant contenance, il posa sa chope de bière sur le comptoir avec un petit bruit sec et fronça les sourcils, dévisageant le jeune homme avec attention.

« Comment ça ?

\- La maîtrise de la magie et tout ce qui s'y rapporte est lié à l'éthernano. Quand les particules d'éthernano pénètrent l'organisme d'un être possédant ce que vous appelez une poche à éthernano, elles lui fournissent l'énergie nécessaire pour manipuler la magie.

\- Je sais déjà tout cela, affirma Makarof en secouant la tête.

\- Est-ce le propre des mages d'être aussi impatients, lâcha L, ou simplement des vieillards ? »

Makarof affronta quelques instants L du regard, mais le reflet dérangeant des yeux du jeune homme eut raison de son obstination. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise en compagnie de leur invité d'un autre univers. Se demandant si tous les habitants de son monde affichaient le même masque, il détourna la tête, lui faisant signe de continuer son récit.

« Cependant, disais-je, cette relation est à double sens. Ce système implique que les magies de manipulation et de drainage ne fonctionnent que sur les êtres possédant une réserve d'éthernano. Me trompe-je ?

\- Non, reconnut Makarof. Les formes de magies agissant directement sur les réserves des mages sont inefficaces sur les civils.

\- Dans ce cas ma théorie est exacte. Du moins, tous les êtres de mon monde sensibles au Death Note possèdent cette réserve d'ethernano.

\- Mais quel est le rapport !

\- Le Death Note permet un transfert total de l'éthernano d'une personne à une autre. Ce qui est fatal au sujet. Les créatures magiques ont sans doute une durée de vie proportionnelle à la quantité d'éthernano qu'elles ont stocké, ce qui explique pourquoi tuer des humains permet aux shinigami d'étendre leur durée de vie. Si les habitants de mon monde n'étaient pas des mages, le Death Note ne pourrait pas les tuer. Ils ne peuvent pas utiliser la magie car il n'y a pas d'ethernano dans l'atmosphère, ou du moins plus à notre époque. »

Makarof était totalement abasourdi par le raisonnement du jeune homme. Il entendit soudain un clappement répété de main derrière lui et, se retournant, eut la surprise de découvrir Mavis en train d'applaudir.

« Il a raison, déclara-t-elle. Je suis d'ailleurs surprise qu'il soit parvenu à cette conclusion si rapidement, et par lui-même.

\- Premier Maître ! S'écria Makarof. Vous le saviez ?

\- Oui, j'avais moi aussi étudié la question. Vous n'avez plus qu'à l'emmener chez Porlyusica pour valider cette hypothèse, maintenant. »

* * *

Erza, Lucy et les deux Maîtres avaient accompagné leur étrange invité jusqu'au pas de la porte de la soigneuse attitrée de Fairy Tail. Qui restait pour l'heure obstinément close.

« C'est hors de question ! Retentit la voix de Porlyusica à travers le battant. Je ne vais pas commencer à tester tous les clochards que vous trouvez au bord de la route !

\- Mais Porlyusica... protesta vainement Makarof, c'est une découverte extraordinaire...

\- Je m'en fous ! Dégagez, je déteste les humains !

\- Je ne suis pas humain. »

Tout le monde se retourna vers L, qui leur lança un regard innocent. Un long silence s'installa et soudain, à la surprise générale, un déclic se fit entendre et la porte s'entrouvrit. L'œil méfiant de la soigneuse apparut dans l'ouverture et se posa sur L.

« En fait je suis humain, déclara-t-il. J'avais oublié. »

Les mages de Fairy Tail attendirent l'explosion, mais cette dernière ne vint pas. L'expression de Porlyusica était parfaitement indéchiffrable, mais le danger semblait écarté. Elle laissa échapper un soupir.

« Tu ressembles plus à un démon qu'à un être humain. Enfin, puisque la porte est ouverte, vous n'avez qu'à entrer un instant. »

Le ventre d'Erza se mit à gargouiller et elle lança un regard blasé vers la porte de la maison de Porlyusica. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'elle était assise sur un rocher en bord du chemin, la soigneuse ayant décrété qu'elle ne voulait pas de saleté de mage dans ses pattes pendant qu'elle menait les expériences. Il était presque midi et malgré le soleil de plomb, il faisait frais à l'ombre des arbres.

La mage s'adossa à un arbre et, fermant les yeux, profita d'un rare moment de paix et de tranquillité. Sa tête se mit à dodeliner, mais au moment où son menton piqua vers sa poitrine, la porte de la maison-arbre s'ouvrit brusquement et son occupante en expulsa avec vigueur un L toujours aussi impassible.

« Allez, et que je ne vous revoie plus jamais ! Et tiens, hurla-t-elle, tu donneras cette lettre à l'abruti qui voudra t'apprendre la magie ! »

Sur ces mots, elle referma la porte avec une violence telle que les branches de l'arbre en tremblèrent, faisant tomber quelques branchages sur la tête d'Erza.

L ramassa le rouleau de papier que la soigneuse lui avait jeté à la figure et le glissa dans la poche de son jean. La mage, énervée par ce déchaînement, ne lui adressa pas un mot et ils repartirent en direction de la guilde. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, sa curiosité prit le dessus.

« Alors tu peux apprendre la magie ?

\- Oui, et j'ai même apparemment d'étonnantes dispositions, d'après Porlyusica-san.

\- Ce n'est pas garanti que tu vas y arriver, le provoqua Erza. Certaines personnes passent leur vie entière à tenter de la maîtriser.

\- Oh, Erza-chan ne devrait pas s'inquiéter pour ça. J'ai toujours excellé dans tout ce que j'ai entrepris. »

« Il est insupportable » songea Erza en grinçant des dents. 

* * *

« Tu veux que je t'apprenne la magie ? S'étonna Levy en prenant la lettre que lui tendait L. Je ne sais pas si je...

\- Makarof-san m'a dit que tu pourrais me fournir les ouvrages nécessaires. Je serai autodidacte.

\- De la magie de manipulation... marmonna Levy en parcourant le parchemin du regard. Oui ! Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il te faut ! » 

Non loin de là, Erza et ses compagnons suivaient la discussion. Gray regarda Levy partir en direction de la bibliothèque de la guilde et prit un air songeur. 

« Une magie manipulatrice ? S'étonna-t-il. Ce n'est pas courant.

\- Ce n'est pas une magie très puissante, fit remarquer Lucy. Ni très difficile à apprendre.

\- Je suis en feu ! S'écria Natsu. Si cet abruti est faible, je pourrai lui latter la tronche sans aucun problème !

\- T- tu sais, Lucy-san, avança timidement Wendy, j'ai entendu dire qu'à haut niveau ce genre de magie pouvait être très dangereuse. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer L-san, il a l'air plutôt puissant...

\- Puissant, lui ?

Erza frappa sur la table du poing, la fendant sur toute sa longueur.

\- Ce n'est qu'un petit crétin arrogant qui se croit le roi du monde ! Il est même indigne de résider ici ! Mais regardez-le !» Ajouta-t-elle avec un geste énervé de la main en direction de l'énergumène et de son mentor improvisé. 

Levy, croulant sous le poids d'une dizaine d'ouvrages épais comme des dictionnaires, s'affala sur une table avec son chargement. L la suivait, les mains dans les poches. Il n'avait visiblement même pas envisagé la possibilité d'aider la frêle jeune femme à transporter son fardeau.

« Et voilà, L-san ! Je t'ai trouvé quelques ouvrages élémentaires sur la télépathie, la première étape de la magie de manipulation. Ce n'est pas très difficile et d'après ce qu'a dit Porlyusica-san, avec un peu d'aide tu devrais y arriver sans problème ! Tiens, je te prête aussi mes lunettes du vent, tu en auras besoin.

\- Je vois. »

L se saisit d'un des ouvrages dans une main et attrapa les lunettes entre le pouce et l'index de l'autre afin d'examiner l'objet.

« Ne t'inquiète pas si tu n'y arrives pas tout de suite, le rassura Levy. Je connais un mage qui maîtrise cette technique, il pourra peut-être t'aider si tu as du mal.

\- Je pense que Levy-chan me sous-estime, la contredit L. Trouve moi des ouvrages de niveau plus avancé pour demain, je me contenterai de ceux-ci pour ce soir. » 

Et, se saisissant de la pile de livres, il tourna les talons en plantant sur place une Levy estomaquée. Erza dévisagea ses amis avec un air exaspéré. 

« Eh bien, commenta Lucy, étonnée, il est bien sûr de lui...

\- Il est insupportable.

\- Et il s'en va, commenta Gray en voyant le jeune homme franchir le pas de la porte de la guilde. Tu ne devrais pas aller avec lui ?" 

Toute la tablée s'attendait à entendre Erza protester violemment, mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, son regard se fixa sur un point situé derrière eux. Le coup de poing qu'elle allait asséner sur la table s'évanouit et son visage se fendit d'un sourire décidé. 

"Le Maître m'a chargé de lui. En tant que mage de Fairy Tail, asséna-t-elle en se redressant fièrement, c'est ma mission de le surveiller. »

Et elle s'élança à sa poursuite sous l'œil ébahi de ses compagnons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? S'étonna Natsu.

Ne vous retournez pas, murmura Lucy en se penchant en avant, mais je crois que les deux Maîtres nous regardent. » 

* * *

Erza déambulait dans les rues de Magnolia. Ce n'était que le début de l'après-midi, et elle n'était pas habituée à quitter les quartiers de la guilde aussi tôt. Elle aurait pu en être ennuyée si elle n'était pas autant en rogne. Elle avait perdu L. Ce sale détective s'était éclipsé dans une ruelle et elle n'arrivait pas à lui remettre la main dessus. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi était-il aussi agaçant ? Tout en lui était absolument horripilant.

S'asseyant un instant sur un banc, un reflet éblouissant attira son regard. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait fait le tour de la ville et se trouvait maintenant devant la pâtisserie. Mettant cet égarement sur le compte du destin, Erza songea qu'un délicieux gâteau l'aiderait sûrement à passer outre sa colère. 

« Deux cheesecakes à la fraise s'il vous plaît ! Demanda la mage en savourant à l'avance ses délicieuses pâtisseries.

\- Très bien ! Déclara le pâtissier avec un grand sourire. Un pour madame... et un pour monsieur ! Vous payez ensem... » 

L'homme s'arrêta net en croisant le regard furibond de sa cliente. Erza se retourna avec la souplesse d'un fauve, et elle dévisagea celui qui avait tenté de la dépouiller de son bien. Avant que le voleur n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il se retrouva avec la pointe d'une épée sous la gorge.

La mage reconnut la peau d'albâtre et les deux globes noirs qui la fixaient sans ciller et hésita une fraction de seconde à enfoncer sa lame dans la gorge de L, avant de la retirer. Elle rengaina sans un mot et se contenta de dévisager le détective, se demandant si elle devait l'étrangler avant ou après avoir récupéré son gâteau. 

« Il y avait 97% de chances qu'Erza-chan ne souhaite pas tuer un citoyen au milieu de la rue, déclara-t-il, tenant toujours le cheesecake dans une de ses mains, l'autre soutenant l'énorme pile de livres que Levy lui avait prêtés.

\- N'en sois pas si sûr, menaça la concernée en lui arrachant la pâtisserie.

\- Je suis positivement certain que ces chances auraient été réduites si tu avais su que c'était moi. » 

Ses yeux s'agrandirent légèrement en parcourant la vitrine du pâtissier qui, craignant un déchaînement de Titania, s'était réfugié dans son arrière-boutique en prétextant une fournée trop cuite. Les passants eux-mêmes déviaient de leur trajectoire pour éviter le lieu de l'altercation. Quant à L, il continuait de fixer les sucreries alignées derrière la vitre. Mordillant son pouce, il leva de grands yeux innocents vers Erza. 

« Je veux un gâteau. Achète-m'en un, Erza-chan.

\- Hors de question, refusa Erza, tu n'as qu'à t'en payer un toi-même.

\- Mais je n'ai pas d'argent, Erza-chan.

\- Alors apprend la magie, puisque c'est si facile pour toi, et va faire des missions pour en gagner !

\- Mais cela me prendra au moins deux jours.

\- Et bien, s'énerva la mage face à l'aplomb et la confiance de son interlocuteur, tu peux survivre deux jours sans gâteau !" 

L afficha une moue ennuyée et porta son pouce à sa bouche. 

"A vrai dire, avoua-t-il, je n'en suis pas sûr. Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps sans ingérer de sucre, je ne peux donc pas dire comment réagira mon organisme. »

Erza crut un instant que les yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête, mais garda tant bien que mal son calme. Elle avait bien compris la veille qu'elle serait toujours perdante dans ce genre d'affrontement. 

« Si je te file un gâteau, gronda-t-elle, tu me ficheras la paix ?

\- Hélas non, j'en ai bien peur.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

\- Je voudrais voir la magie d'Erza-chan. Les membres de la guilde ont l'air de beaucoup te craindre. » 

Soupirant, Erza finit par acquiescer. Sa magie suffirait à couler le bec à n'importe quel clampin, après tout, pensa-t-elle. Déposant une poignée de pièce sur le comptoir de la pâtisserie, elle se saisit d'un troisième délicieux cheesecake et sentit une pointe de tristesse poindre en elle à l'idée qu'il finirait dans l'estomac de son envahissant colocataire. Puis, l'attrapant par le bras sans lui demander son avis, elle entreprit de ramener L là où il aurait dû se trouver depuis déjà une heure. 

* * *

Erza était aussi essoufflée que furieuse. Elle fit disparaître l'armure de la Reine des Fées et se retrouva dans sa tenue de tous les jours face à un L qui léchait consciencieusement ses doigts depuis dix minutes dans l'espoir de récupérer un peu plus de crème fouettée. Elle avait tout essayé, enfilé toutes ses armures, s'était déchaînée sur ses mannequins d'entraînement qui ressemblaient désormais davantage à un gros tas de paille, et pourtant... Pourtant elle n'avait pas réussi à tirer de L plus qu'un haussement de sourcil. 

« Alors... demanda-t-elle dans un soupir, pas mal non ?

\- Je dois avouer que c'est plutôt impressionnant, reconnut-t-il. Mais si je peux me permettre... »

Erza lui décrocha un regard noir. N'en ayant apparemment cure, son vis-à-vis se leva et, sans même la regarder, lança par dessus son épaule :

« Les tenues d'Erza-chan sont bien trop osées. Tu devrais penser à te protéger plutôt qu'à tenter de séduire tes adversaires. A moins que ce ne soit ta technique de combat ? » 

Et sur ses mots, il pénétra dans la maison et regagna sa chambre. Erza, interloquée, entendit le petit cliquetis qui indiquait que le détective venait de s'y enfermer à clé. 

« Je vais le tuer ! » Glapit-t-elle en entrant comme une furie dans la maison. Elle s'apprêta à défoncer la porte d'un coup de pied bien placé, mais le battant s'ouvrit juste au moment où sa semelle allait le heurter et elle tomba à la renverse sur la moquette. Elle sentit sa tête heurter la moquette et vit deux pieds nus s'approcher d'elle et s'arrêter à hauteur de son visage. 

« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas à enfoncer la porte de ta propre maison ? Demanda L avec un petit rictus en regardant Erza se relever. Ce serait ridicule.

\- Toi, menaça Erza en le pointant du doigt. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais tu as intérêt à apprendre la magie rapidement et à quitter cette maison le plus vite possible !

\- C'est ce que j'aurais été en train de faire en ce moment même, répliqua -t-il en désignant le tas de livres posé sur le sol et le premier d'entre eux, ouvert, gisant sur le lit ; si Erza-chan n'avait pas essayé de m'assommer avec une porte en bois massif. » 

Une fois de plus, Erza se sentit ridicule face au jeune homme et tenta de se calmer. Ses deux cheesecakes l'attendaient dans la cuisine, et elle allait en avoir besoin. « Soit sympa avec lui, Erza », s'enjoignit-t-elle. « Et prie pour qu'il soit aussi bon qu'il le prétend pour qu'il parte vite ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel, se racla la gorge et tenta d'adopter un ton désinvolte. 

« Très bien, dans ce cas je vais faire un peu de ménage jusqu'à ce soir ! Je serai sûrement dans la cuisine si tu as besoin d'aide !

\- Merci pour cette proposition, Erza-chan. Je serai moi aussi dans la chambre si tu as besoin de moi. »

« Dans tes rêves », se dit Erza en plaquant un large sourire sur son visage. Elle referma la porte avec une délicatesse mielleuse et se dirigea d'un pas outrageusement chaloupé vers ses amours de toujours, qui gisaient pour l'instant sur le bord de l'évier.


	3. Espace vital

Il était presque 19h et le soleil commençait à décliner sur Magnolia. Les derniers rayons qui pénétraient encore dans la cuisine d'Erza la révélaient grattant furieusement l'évier, les dents serrées. Cela faisait près de trois heures qu'elle récurait, frottait, nettoyait, lustrait, et sa petite maison n'avait sûrement jamais été aussi propre. Comme après chaque altercation avec L, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été la seule dans le tort, et un vague malaise lui tordait les entrailles. Ponctuant glorieusement sa session de ménage en jetant littéralement l'éponge, devenue presque noire, elle se promit de faire des efforts.

Sitôt cette résolution formulée, elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit L se glisser derrière elle.

« Joli travail, Erza-chan, remarqua-t-il d'un ton presque enjoué. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu saurais aussi bien tenir une maison. »

La mage sentit que son hôte faisait lui aussi un effort pour paraître civilisé et décida d'ignorer la seconde partie de son commentaire. Se retournant vers lui, elle eut un moment de surprise en constatant pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait trouvé qu'il était vraiment plus grand qu'elle quand il se redressait. Presque hypnotisée par ces deux yeux insondables qui la fixaient, impassibles, elle ne remarqua au premier abord même pas que L lui parlait.

« Erza-chan ?

\- Hein ? Euh oui ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Balbutia-t-elle peut-être un peu plus agressivement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. »

L se mordit le pouce et un petit sourire en coin apparut sur ses commissures. Ses yeux n'avaient pas changé d'expression, mais Erza pouvait dire qu'il avait hâte de le lui annoncer. L laissa le silence durer quelques secondes de plus puis, apparemment satisfait du suspense qu'il avait instauré, lâcha la bombe.

« Ça y est, je maîtrise la télépathie, Erza-chan. J'aimerais m'entraîner. »

Sitôt la première surprise passé, Erza ne put retenir un petit rire. Maîtriser la magie en une après-midi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Ce genre de choses n'arrivait que dans les livres. Même en se creusant la cervelle, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler d'un seul nom de mage ayant accompli un pareil exploit. Elle-même, après avoir utilisé sa magie pour la première fois sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, avait mis des semaines à réitérer pareil exploit. Mais l'air sérieux de L et ses prétentions exprimées plus tôt la poussait à le croire. Après tout, et tout mage le savait, la magie de manipulation n'était ni particulièrement difficile à apprendre, ni vraiment puissante. L pouvait très bien avoir saisi la théorie en quelques heures, mais n'être qu'à ses premiers pas en pratique.

Elle finit par hocher la tête et, lançant un regard sceptique au jeune homme, lui fit signe de la suivre. Pénétrant dans le salon à sa suite, elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé avant de s'installer elle-même dans un fauteuil. Elle scruta un instant L qui la fixait sans animosité et soupira.

« Bon, commença-t-elle, c'est pas moi qui vais t'apprendre quoi faire. Je vais penser très fort à un truc et tu essaieras de deviner à quoi, d'accord ?

Ça me paraît être un bon début », admit L avec un sourire malicieux qui la mit mal-à-l'aise.

Elle pensa un instant à lui dire de ne pas fouiller dans ses souvenirs, mais se retint de peur de paraître ridicule. Comme s'il était capable d'une telle chose... songea-t-elle en se concentrant. « A quoi vais-je bien pouvoir penser... Humpf », réalisa-t-elle avec un petit rire. « Évidemment ». Et elle imagina avoir devant elle le plus gros fraisier ayant jamais existé. Sublime et délicieux, un peu comme... non. Se concentrer sur le gâteau. « Mince, réalisa la mage. Il faut que j'ouvre les yeux ou il ne va rien voir. » Ouvrir les yeux, se concentrer sur le gâteau et ne rien le laisser voir d'autre. Surtout pas... Que le gâteau.

Erza ouvrit doucement les yeux, comme pour ne pas perdre l'image de la pâtisserie qui s'était comme imprimée sur ses paupières.

« C'est bon », déclara-t-elle avant de sursauter. L avait parlé exactement en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? répondirent-ils de nouveau en cœur.

\- Que j'avais fini. »

Erza le regarda avec des yeux sidérés. Il avait lu dans ses pensées... Sans contact visuel ? C'était déjà d'un niveau bien plus avancé que ce qu'elle attendait. Elle chercha le regard de L d'un air interrogateur. Ce dernier, toujours aussi stoïque, avait tenu moins d'une minute en position assise normale et avait ramené ses genoux sur sa poitrine. La mage allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser sa question, mais L la devança.

Il semblait extrêmement fier de lui, et Erza réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être un souci. "Pitié, supplia-t-elle en son for intérieur, faites qu'il n'ait pas…"

« Il y a moins d'1% de chance que Jellal-kun revienne. »

Erza se sentit défaillir. La pièce se mit à tourner autour d'elle et elle sentit à la fois le sang affluer vers ses joues et abandonner ses extrémités. Il n'avait pas pu… Il n'aurait pas osé…

« Quoi ? Explosa-t-elle, espérant avoir mal compris.

\- Ce Jellal-kun auquel Erza-chan pense tout le temps, articula soigneusement le détective. Il y a moins d'... »

L ne finit jamais sa phrase. Erza venait de se lever et de lui coller une gifle monumentale qui fit voler ses cheveux dans l'air figé de la pièce. Le claquement sonore de la chair contre la chair retentit comme un coup de fusil, et le coup fut tellement fort que L mit quelques secondes avant de recouvrer ses esprits. Juste assez tôt pour voir une Erza enragée tourner les talons sans un mot et s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Ce fut au tour de L d'entendre la clé tourner dans la serrure, et il sut qu'il n'irait pas enfoncer la porte.

Erza se jeta sur son lit, enfonça la tête dans son oreiller et se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces. « Cet immonde bâtard ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Mais quel enfoiré de fils de chienne ! Je vais le buter ! JE VAIS LE BUTER ! Je vais… ». Toute énergie abandonna soudain son corps et d'un coup, la mage se sentit indiciblement vide. Forçant ses mains crispées à relâcher leur prise sur ses draps, elle se releva lentement, voyant toujours les murs danser autour d'elle, et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le soir était déjà en train de tomber et l'activité dans les rues de Magnolia ralentissait peu à peu.

Ouvrant en grand les battants de la fenêtre, la jeune femme s'accouda sur le rebord de l'ouverture. Un léger courant d'air vint projeter ses cheveux sur son visage, et elle ferma ses yeux sous cette douce caresse. Erza sentit soudain quelque chose éclater en elle, comme une énorme bulle d'émotion. Elle réalisa soudain. « Tout ça pour rien… » murmura-t-elle. Comme elle avait dû paraître ridicule, à la guilde! Tous ces problèmes de loyer… Ces espoirs… « C'est ma faute. » Songea-t-elle, et elle sentit soudain ses yeux s'humidifier.

Eût-elle été à la guilde, quelqu'un aurait été là pour lui remonter le moral, pour la réconforter, tout en faisant semblant de ne pas la voir pleurer. Mais elle était chez elle, seule avec… avec… « Avec cet abruti… » grinça-t-elle avant de se laisser submerger par les sanglots. Dos à son lit, elle se laissa glisser au sol, empoignant son oreiller, et enfouit la tête dans la douce taie, laissant libre cours à sa tristesse.

Quant à L, il avait un problème. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était à cause du gâteau de tout à l'heure ou si au contraire il n'avait pas assez de glucides dans le sang, mais il se sentait mal. Tentant d'identifier ce sentiment, il se leva du canapé où il était resté assis, retira les lunettes du vent de Levy de son nez aquilin et fit quelques pas dans le salon. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le livre qu'il avait abandonné en cours de route. Il s'ennuyait et aurait vendu son âme pour une bonne affaire, mais d'un autre côté, il ne se sentait pas au meilleur de sa forme.

Huit heures sonnèrent au clocher et il se crispa un instant avant de laisser un petit rire face à sa propre stupidité. « Ce ne sont que des cloches », se dit-t-il. « Il ne sera pas dit que le plus grand détective du monde a peur des cloches. » Mais malgré sa constance feinte, il lui fallut quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu'il n'écoutait plus le signal de la cathédrale mais des bruits de coups répétés semblant venir de l'extérieur. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte d'Erza.

Sans se poser de questions, L s'y dirigea d'un pas traînant et ouvrit paresseusement le battant. Un instant déconcerté, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait face à Levy, la jeune mage le dévisageant avec un large sourire. Le détective resta silencieux, ne sachant que dire, mais Levy ne sembla pas dérangée par ce mutisme.

« Bonsoir, L-san! s'écria-t-elle avec un enthousiasme non feint. Désolée de passer aussi tard, mais je voulais vraiment savoir comment se déroulait ta lecture ! J'ai même apporté quelques ouvrages supplémentaires pour t'aider et…

Ce ne sera pas la peine.» L'interrompit L en évitant son regard. Il n'y avait plus trace dans sa voix de la fierté dont il avait fait preuve quand il avait annoncé la nouvelle à Erza. « Je maîtrise déjà la télépathie. »

Levy sembla aussi choquée qu'émerveillée et frappa joyeusement dans ses mains. Elle allait se répandre en compliments lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'air sombre qu'arborait L.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

L se dandina bizarrement sur le pas de la porte. Il avait besoin de sucre sur le champ. Passant la main dans ses cheveux, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne répondit pas. Levy fronça les sourcils en réalisant que ce n'était pas normal qu'Erza laisse son colocataire forcé ouvrir la porte à sa place. Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, la petite mage tenta sans succès de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de L, cherchant son amie du regard.

« Où est Erza? s'enquit-t-elle. Elle ne t'as quand même pas laissé seul ici, n'est-ce-pas? »

« Si », pensa répondre L pour se débarrasser de cette invitée envahissante, mais il était bien assez intelligent pour se rendre compte qu'Erza aurait des problèmes s'il prétendait qu'elle ne le surveillait pas. Se demandant pourquoi il s'en préoccupait, il tenta de répondre de la manière la plus naturelle possible.

« Erza-chan ne se sentait pas bien », lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres en s'autorisant un rapide contact visuel pour convaincre son vis-à-vis. « Elle se repose dans sa chambre et m'a autorisé à accueillir les éventuels visiteurs de la guilde ».

L avait assez de recul pour savoir qu'il était très bon pour cacher ses vraies intentions. Et en effet, le visage de Levy passa de suspicieux à concerné et se couvrit la bouche avec une de ses mains.

« Pauvre Erza! Peut-être que je devrais aller voir comment elle va…

Il ne vaut mieux pas, s'empressa de rétorquer L. J'ai contrôlé son état il y a moins de 11 minutes et elle semblait dormir profondément. »

Il se sentait peu à peu reprendre le contrôle de la situation et n'avait plus envie que d'une chose, c'était de manger un gâteau. Mais alors qu'il remettait peu à peu en place son masque d'impassibilité, Levy posa ses mains sur ses genoux et s'inclina profondément devant lui.

« Merci énormément de t'occuper d'Erza, L-san! Tu es génial ! »

Le détective se demanda un instant si elle ne l'avait pas poignardé dans la poitrine et baissa les yeux pour consulter son torse intact, mais quand il les releva, Levy s'était déjà éclipsée. La jeune mage était déjà au bout de la rue et, se retournant une dernière fois, mis ses mains en coupe autour de son large sourire.

« A demain à la guilde, L-san ! » hurla-t-elle joyeusement.

« Je veux du sucre » fut la seule pensée cohérente que L se sentit capable de formuler quand il referma la porte.

Le détective allait se rendre directement à la cuisine, mais une force inconnue le força à ralentir en passant devant la porte de la chambre d'Erza. Il avait menti. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'Erza s'était enfermée dans sa chambre et il n'avait pas cherché à savoir comment elle allait. Après tout, sa réaction avait été exagérée. L avait lu dans ses pensées avec sa permission. Comment avait-elle osé le sous-estimer à ce point en tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pensait à un fraisier ? Il secoua la tête avec incrédulité en songeant que, même sans magie, il aurait pu deviner à quoi elle pensait tellement c'était évident.

S'introduire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un était tout simplement jouissif. Eût-il possédé ce pouvoir dans son propre univers, il n'aurait jamais perdu face à Light Yagami. L'idée agréable d'un Light impuissant, attaché devant lui tandis qu'il pénétrait son esprit tordu lui vint, et un rictus sans joie se forma sur son visage. Mais c'était tout simplement trop bon. Il avait pu tout voir, tout entendre. Il aurait pu récupérer n'importe quelle pièce de souvenir, mais celle-là était trop tentante. Il ne pouvait expliquer comment, mais il avait senti qu'Erza essayait de la dissimuler. C'était un point sensible, et il le savait. Mais la mage avait été froide et distante, et la perspective de la taquiner quelque peu avec un souvenir honteux lui avait paru désirable.

« Erza-chan a réagi de manière inappropriée », murmura-t-il au couloir vide. Mais les murs ne répondirent pas et continuèrent à le regarder avec un air accusateur.

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait traversé le corridor et que sa main reposait sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre d'Erza. Quand ses pieds avaient-ils bougé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ? Il hésita un instant, enfonça légèrement la poignée et, sentant la porte résister, haussa les épaules. Erza-chan ne voulait pas le voir, et il ne le voulait pas non plus.

Pénétrant dans la petite cuisine fraîchement nettoyée, L remarqua rapidement du coin de l'œil qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul papier de la pâtisserie dans la poubelle. Erza n'avait mangé qu'un seul de ses deux gâteaux. Parfait. Hélas, le détective en était sûr, la mage n'aurait pas risqué de laisser son gâteau traîner sans protection avec lui dans les parages. Se préparant à devoir fouiller l'intégralité de la maison, voir même à forcer quelques serrures, il se mit dans le même état d'esprit que lors d'une enquête. « Si j'étais Erza-chan, » se demanda-t-il, « où tenterais-je de cacher un délicieux fraisier ? ». Ses yeux se mirent à briller à la perspective de ce simulacre d'investigation. Souhaitant rajouter un peu de challenge, il décida qu'il tenterait de trouver le gâteau d'un seul coup.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, L se trouvait accroupi devant une boîte isotherme qu'il avait trouvée dissimulée dans l'armoire à pharmacie. C'était le seul endroit qu'il n'aurait pas été suspect de fermer à clé et qui était suffisamment isolant pour que le gâteau ne fonde pas. Frissonnant d'anticipation alors qu'il sentait son niveau de glucides friser un taux acceptable pour un être humain - état impensable pour lui, L s'assit confortablement à la table de la cuisine et s'apprêta à savourer à la fois une délicieuse pâtisserie et sa vengeance sur Erza pour l'avoir frappé.

Il ouvrit le couvercle d'un coup.

Il n'y avait pas de gâteau dedans.

« Merde. » Lâcha L. Il était pourtant persuadé que c'était le meilleur endroit qu'Erza aurait pu trouver pour dissimuler… Dissimuler quoi, au juste? « Qu'est-ce que… » marmonna le détective en découvrant le contenu de la boîte.

Le petit coffret, loin de contenir les différents cataplasmes qu'il avait été conçu pour accueillir, était rempli à ras bord d'objets disparates. Les sortant un par un et les alignant sur la table, L put dénombrer plusieurs chaussettes bien trop grandes pour Erza, un foulard vert, un bandana bleu foncé orné d'une plaque d'argent et, parmi d'autres babioles, un flacon à moitié vide contenant apparemment un parfum pour homme.

L décapuchonna précautionneusement ce dernier et l'approcha de son nez. Alors que l'odeur envahissait ses narines, il réalisa qu'il l'avait déjà rencontrée. Juste la veille. Quand il s'était assis sur le lit d'Erza. Pourtant, il était certain que la mage ne portait pas ce parfum elle-même, et que personne d'autre n'avait dormi dans son lit depuis un long moment.

Rendu perplexe par ces découvertes, L réalisa soudain qu'il en avait presque oublié son précieux gâteau. Il replaça soigneusement les trésors d'Erza dans le coffret, son cerveau tournant à plein régime. Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent dans sa tête avec un déclic semblable à celui que fit le verrou de l'armoire à pharmacie quand il le referma sur la mystérieuse boîte.

S'il n'avait pas été aussi sûr que ce sentiment était dû au manque de sucre, L aurait presque pu croire qu'il avait honte. 

Il était presque 21h, L n'avait rien ingurgité de sucré depuis plus de cinq heures et Erza n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Le détective sentait ses sens se troubler et se rendit compte que ses doigts tremblaient. Mais il avait fouillé chaque petit recoin de la demeure de son hôte et ne comprenait pas où elle avait pu cacher cette énorme… appétissante… moelleuse… part de gâteau. Il avait eu l'impression de retourner à l'époque où l'équipe d'investigation avait retourné la chambre de Light pour trouver des preuves contre lui. Sauf que maintenant, sa vie n'était plus en danger. « Quoi que… » s'inquiéta L en se sentant perdre l'équilibre.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, voire depuis toujours, L se sentit prêt à manger autre chose que des sucreries. Il était bien trop fier pour aller supplier Erza de lui trouver du sucre, et il n'avait pas d'argent pour aller en acheter. Il ne savait même pas si la guilde était encore ouverte à cette heure-ci.

Réticent et maladroit, le détective se traîna vers le frigo d'Erza et l'ouvrit avec une moue boudeuse. Soudain, il sut que son taux de sucre était passé sous un seuil critique. Du genre à lui donner des hallucinations.

Parce que le fraisier était là. Dans le frigo.

L frotta ses yeux globuleux et son doigt maigre alla recueillir un soupçon de crème fouettée qu'il lécha avec avidité. Il était sauvé ! Ce n'est qu'en se saisissant du sac en papier que le détective réalisa qu'au cours de son investigation, il n'avait même pas pensé à regarder dans le frigo tellement cela lui avait paru stupide d'y cacher un gâteau.

Attrapant une assiette et une petite cuillère, L se rendit compte qu'il avait gravement sous-estimé Erza. « Elle devait savoir que le frigo serait le dernier endroit que j'irais vérifier », analysa-t-il en sortant délicatement son dû de son fragile emballage. « Erza-chan a instantanément compris mon mode de fonctionnement et a réussi à en déduire quel était le meilleur endroit pour dissimuler son gâteau. C'est très impressionnant ». Il plongea sa cuillère dans le gâteau moelleux.

« Ou alors… » réalisa-t-il en lâchant son couvert, « Erza-chan pensait que je ne mangerais pas son gâteau même si je le trouvais ». Cette idée était très dérangeante. L regarda fixement la pâtisserie devant lui et se rendit compte que sa gorge était nouée et sèche. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause de la privation de glucides. Et sans comprendre comment, il se retrouva pour la seconde fois de la journée devant la porte de la chambre d'Erza. Sauf que cette fois, il avait le gâteau à la main.

Sa main tremblait autant que sa voix quand il frappa doucement à la porte et murmura à travers le battant.

« Erza-chan? Il serait très embarrassant que tu meures dans cette chambre. »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais il eut la soudaine impression que l'atmosphère s'était épaissie. Ses lèvres bougèrent toutes seules.

« J'ai trouvé ton gâteau. Erza-chan doit savoir que j'ai très envie de le manger. »

Toujours rien.

« Je le pose juste là, finit-il par dire à contrecœur en déposant l'assiette sur le sol juste à côté de la porte. Cependant, je me dois d'informer Erza-chan qu'il y a une probabilité de 68% que je perde connaissance dans les deux prochaines heures par manque de sucre. »

L commença à mordre son pouce. L'entêtement d'Erza l'embêtait plus qu'il ne voulait bien se l'avouer, et il commençait à se demander si elle n'était pas sortie de la chambre par la fenêtre. Au bout d'un long moment gênant et silencieux, le détective parvint à la conclusion que cette tentative était plus qu'irréfléchie, et que la conservation de sa propre personne primait sur ses relations sociales. Mais alors qu'il se baissait pour récupérer sa pâtisserie, le déclic de la serrure se fit entendre, et la silhouette d'Erza se découpa à contre-jour dans l'ouverture du battant.

L'étrange jeune homme en fut presque rassuré. Erza le dévisagea de haut en bas et son regard s'arrêta un instant sur le gâteau qu'il tenait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent pendant de longues secondes, puis finalement la mage ouvrit complètement la porte et, se saisissant de l'assiette que tenait L, marmonna un « Merci » d'une voix enrouée. Surpris, le détective remarqua que la lumière de la lune laissait apercevoir des joues humides et des yeux gonflés. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas énervée. Juste… épuisée. En un sens, la voir ainsi provoqua une sensation désagréable dans son estomac. Il aurait pu facilement la mettre une fois de plus sur le compte de la faim, étant donné qu'un rapide coup d'œil vers la pendule lui aurait appris qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis une demi-douzaine d'heure. Mais pas cette fois.

Cette fois, L en était certain, il se sentait coupable. Erza tirait doucement sur l'assiette qu'il enserrait fermement de ses doigts grêles, et il sentit ses ongles effleurer sa peau. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire… quoi au juste ? Il voulait juste dire que… là, tout de suite… il se sentait…

« Erza-chan, s'efforça-t-il de murmurer, je… »

Mais la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans son larynx alors qu'il basculait en avant et allait s'écraser lourdement sur le sol.


	4. Une sorte d'évolution

Saaaalut tout le monde! Désolée pour l'inconstance des mises à jours, c'est juste que j'oublie parfois ^^' Toute la fic est déjà écrite, je poste juste les chapitres les uns après les autres. J'espère que ca vous plaît en tout cas! Laissez une petite review si vous aimez bien, c'est très encourageant!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, marmonna Porlyusica dans sa barbe. Je vous laisse deux jours avec cet abruti et voilà comment vous me le ramenez. »

Erza, ignorant prudemment la magicienne, se contenta de larguer lourdement un L toujours inconscient sur son canapé. Voyant le sourcil de la vieille femme tressauter, elle préféra ensuite s'éclipser sans demander son reste. Elle se laissa tomber sur la même racine que la fois précédente et se demanda pourquoi, Ô Mavis pourquoi, tout ça n'arrivait qu'à elle. Il était 23h, il faisait nuit, il faisait froid, et elle se retrouvait assise dehors sur une racine pourrie à attendre qu'une vieille folle daigne sauver un énergumène venu d'un monde parallèle de l'hypoglycémie du siècle.

« Mavis… jura-t-elle. »

Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait eu peur quand l'étrange jeune homme s'était affaissé comme une chaussette devant sa porte. Elle avait essayé de le réanimer, s'était même aventurée à lui coller quelques bonnes baffes - et Mavis que c'était bon quand même - s'était demandée si lui faire une intraveineuse de chantilly était une bonne idée, avait tenté de lui faire ingérer son cheesecake (avant de le manger elle-même, après tout il était venu le lui apporter), puis, se rendant compte que l'état de son colocataire était peut-être plus grave que ce qu'elle pensait, s'était résignée à le porter, littéralement, chez Porlyusica.

Si transporter un être aussi chétif sur quelques kilomètres n'était évidemment pas un problème pour Titania en personne, sa crise de nerfs de l'après-midi l'avait passablement épuisée. Tout comme la veille, elle se laissa porter par cet instant de tranquillité et, prenant le temps pour la première fois depuis longtemps, laissa son regard dévier vers les étoiles. Elle ne put s'empêcher de relever la beauté des constellations. Ses paupières s'affaissaient lorsqu'une voix familière retentit dans sa tête.

« Grand Chariot ! »

Erza sursauta brusquement, un courant électrique la traversant de la tête aux pieds. Elle tourna frénétiquement la tête. Mais elle était seule.

« Une myoclonie hypnagogique », soupira-t-elle. Elle y avait très souvent été sujette, petite, et ces sensations de chutes et de chocs violents l'avaient même empêchée de dormir à certains moments. Elle n'avait appris que bien après ce qu'étaient ces courtes hallucinations.

« Faut pas me faire des frayeurs comme ça... » Ricana-t-elle à moitié, s'adressant au ciel étoilé. « Je dois vraiment être épuisée pour recommencer à en avoir… »

La mage passa encore ce qui lui sembla une éternité assise dans le noir, sentant régulièrement sa tête plonger vers sa poitrine. Pourquoi Porlyusica mettait-elle tant de temps ? L aurait dû être remis sur pieds depuis longtemps. Il y avait-il eu des complications ?

Elle décida d'aller aux renseignements.

Saisissant la poignée, elle ouvrit délicatement la porte afin de ne pas alerter la guérisseuse. Mais sitôt eut-elle jeté un coup d'œil à l'intérieur qu'elle crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Alors qu'elle attendait comme une abrutie à l'extérieur, L était confortablement installé sur le canapé et semblait parfaitement heureux. Porlyusica était bien évidemment en train de débiter reproches sur reproches et de l'insulter copieusement, mais le détective, engloutissant avidement de gargantuesques bouchées de gâteau, l'ignorait complètement.

Et pendant ce temps, elle moisissait dans le froid. Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge et deux paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers elle. L parut presque surpris et Porlyusica interrompit sa tirade moralisatrice pour gratifier la mage de son éternel soupir exaspéré.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici, toi ? Si tu crois que je suis d'humeur à m'occuper de ton cas, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Rentre chez toi comme tu aurais dû le faire il y a deux heures ! »

Erza était estomaquée. Et furieuse.

« Quand je pense que je m'inq… que je me faisais du souci pour lui ! » S'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle, avant de refermer sur elle une porte toujours ouverte. Comment cette guérisseuse aigrie avait-elle pu croire qu'elle allait laisser L ainsi ... ? « Peut-être parce que tu le détestes ? » Lui murmura une petite voix.

Sa propre réflexion eut le don de la calmer. Elle avait besoin de faire le point, mais n'allait pas se mentir et prétendre qu'elle avait pardonné le jeune homme pour son intrusion. D'un autre côté, elle avait de plus en plus l'impression de se disputer avec un gamin. Un gamin génial, certes, mais un gosse tout de même. Très mal éduqué de surcroît. Mais qui avait fait une tentative d'excuses.

La mage laissa échapper un petit rire en se rappelant le ton de L lorsqu'il avait déclaré ne pas avoir mangé son gâteau. On aurait presque eu envie de lui gratouiller le cuir chevelu et de lui pincer la joue.

Arrivée chez elle, Erza profita de sa liberté temporaire pour prendre un bon bain. Son colocataire ne lui inspirant aucune confiance, elle avait jugé la veille que c'était plus prudent de s'en abstenir. Elle devait bien le reconnaître, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'elle avait envisagé sa première colocation. Ses pensées ne tardèrent pas à dériver et l'eau chaude, détendant ses muscles, l'invitait au sommeil. S'enfonçant jusqu'au cou dans la mousse parfumée, elle repoussa pour la énième fois la mèche de cheveux écarlates qui lui chatouillaient le nez et, faisant onduler les bulles, murmura : « Tu me manques, idiot… ».

Sentant que les fissures qui avaient été ouvertes quelques heures plus tôt pouvaient se réouvrir à tout instant, la mage se glissa hors de sa baignoire et enfila un peignoir. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la salle de main mais, après une courte hésitation, fit demi-tour afin de récupérer quelque chose dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Elle courut dans sa chambre et aspergea rapidement les draps de la petite bouteille de parfum. Se glissant entre les draps, elle sentit l'odeur familière, ravivée, l'envelopper telle un cocon, et les larmes recommencèrent de couler sur ses joues.

Rarement la solitude lui avait pesée à ce point. D'habitude, elle était sans cesse à la guilde, en mission, avec ses amis. Ses soirées se faisaient rarement seules. Elle s'incrustait chez Lucy quand elle n'avait rien à faire. Bien sûr, elle dormait parfois chez elle - après tout, elle ne payait pas ce loyer exorbitant pour rien - mais c'était rare. Et à chaque fois, les mêmes pensées émergeaient. Les mêmes qui humidifiaient ses yeux en ce moment même.

Elle s'endormit au son des cloches.

* * *

« Erza ! »

Un bruit tonitruant tira péniblement la mage de son sommeil. Elle avait oublié de fermer les volets et le soleil inondait sa chambre, l'incitant plus à se cacher la tête sous les couvertures qu'à se lever.

Elle finit par réaliser que quelqu'un était en train de frapper violemment à sa porte et, les membres engourdis de sommeil, elle se hâta d'enfiler un peignoir avant de rejoindre l'entrée. Si elle reconnut sans surprise l'épaisse toison de L, elle fut plus surprise d'apercevoir Levy à ses côtés. La petite mage arborait un large sourire et martelait le battant de toutes ses forces.

Quand Erza ouvrit finalement la porte après avoir bataillé un instant avec ses clés, Levy manqua de lui sauter dans les bras.

« Erza ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est génial !

\- Quoi ... ? Bégaya la mage, toujours dans les vapes.

\- L maîtrise déjà parfaitement la lecture de pensées, c'est incroyable ! J'ai jamais vu ça auparavant c'est génial ! Là on va à la guilde, je lui a trouvé des ouvrages plus avancés et… Mais il faut que tu viennes avec nous, le Maître a dit que tu étais chargée de lui ! »

Levy était visiblement surexcitée et Erza se vit traînée sans pitié jusqu'au hall de la guilde. Elle eut à peine le temps de se rééquiper et de se concocter un masque sévère qui aurait dissuadé Laxus lui-même de lui faire remarquer sa coupe du matin que déjà Levy accourait en portant une pile de livres plus grande qu'elle.

« La seconde étape de la magie de manipulation est la prédiction, assura-t-elle. Grâce à ça, tu pourras prédire les mouvements de ton adversaire et… »

Les mots de la petite mage se brouillèrent dans l'esprit d'Erza, son manque de sommeil la faisant souffrir. Elle abandonna le détective aux mains expertes de sa camarade et alla s'affaler sur le comptoir à côté de Lucy, elle-même apparemment aux portes de la mort.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demandèrent-t-elle en chœur. Elles sourirent d'un air complice avant de s'effondrer et de gémir à l'unisson : « J'en peux plus de lui ! »

Le « lui » de Lucy s'approchait justement, Happy voletant derrière lui.

« Hoy Lucy ! S'écria-t-il tout sourire en brandissant un avis de mission. Regarde, j'ai trouvé une mission qui a l'air trop cool, tu viens ?

\- Natsu ! Soupira la pauvre constellationiste. Ça fait un mois qu'on fait des missions non-stop ! La seule journée où tu n'as pas voulu partir je me suis retrouvée à accompagner Erza… J'en peux plus… bégaya-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur le comptoir.

\- Tu changeras d'avis une fois qu'on sera en route ! »

A ces mots, il attrapa Lucy par le col et l'entraîna de force à sa suite. Quand les cris de protestation de la mage eurent fini de résonner dans le hall, Erza remarqua que Happy était toujours planté devant elle et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de rejoindre Natsu. Il faisait une tête impossible et semblait sur le point d'exploser de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as, le matou ? Grogna-t-elle. Tu pars pas en mission ?

\- Nope ! Natsu m'a dit que c'était la saison parfaite pour pêcher des poissons-coeur ! Je veux en attraper un pour Carla ! J'essaie de toutes mes forces tu sais… Finit-il en pouffant.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à la fin ?

\- Erza… gloussa-t-il. Tes cheveux… Ils sont tout décoiffés c'est trop drôle ! Tu t'es coiffée avec un pé… »

Le chat bleu n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase : un coup de poing l'envoya compter les poissons-coeur dans un des poteaux de la guilde. Néanmoins soucieuse de son image, Erza passa aux toilettes de la guilde pour se recoiffer. En sortant, elle tomba sur Mavis qui la regardait d'un air pensif.

« Premier Maître ! Y a-t-il un souci ? »

Mavis secoua la tête.

« Pas vraiment. J'aurais juste aimé te dire quelques mots sur L.

\- Oh, se renfrogna Erza. Elle sentait que ce n'étaient pas des éloges qui allaient suivre.

\- Erza… Porlyusica nous a dit ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Tu comprends bien que c'est un problème… »

La mage hocha amèrement la tête. Le détective était exaspérant et intrusif, mais elle savait que sa mission était de le surveiller, et qu'elle avait échoué.

« Je me doute qu'il n'est pas étranger à ton absence à ce moment, reconnut Mavis, mais il me semble que tu ne réalises pas ce qui s'est passé. Porluysica a rapporté à Makarof que tu étais partie avant qu'elle n'ait rien pu te dire.

\- Elle m'a fait attendre pour rien pendant deux heures.

\- Elle pensait que tu serais repartie immédiatement ! Tu n'avais pas l'air de te soucier de lui plus que ça.

\- J'ai failli à ma mission. Et c'est de ma faute, ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Mavis eut un petit sourire. Erza eut l'impression qu'elle aurait bien aimé lui taper sur l'épaule pour la réconforter mais, même le bras levé, la fondatrice de Fairy Tail ne lui atteignait que la poitrine.

« Je ne suis pas venue te parler pour te faire des reproches, avoua-t-elle. Je voulais te renseigner sur son état. »

Erza leva un sourcil. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas guérisseuse, elle avait la certitude que L se portait comme un charme.

« Pour faire court, il a failli mourir hier soir.

\- Quoi ? S'indigna Erza. Mais une heure plus tard il était sur pied !

\- Son niveau de magie a atteint un seuil très critique lorsqu'il s'est évanoui. Si tu avais attendu un tout petit peu plus longtemps pour l'emmener chez Porlyusica, il n'aurait pas survécu. »

Erza était estomaquée. Un déficit de magie ? Comment était-ce possible ? C'était une pathologie commune dont on ne mourrait pas avant plusieurs semaines, et seulement si on ne pouvait pas récupérer d'énergie durant des mois. Comment, en une seule après-midi, L avait-il pu manquer d'en mourir ? A moins que…

« C'est parce qu'il a un très petit réservoir de magie, c'est ça ? »

Mavis la regarda d'un air amusé.

"Non. Il en a un de bonne taille, parfaitement acceptable. Mais il est incapable d'en réguler le flux."

A ces mots, Erza leva les sourcils plus haut que jamais. Le flux correspondait au débit de magie qu'un mage laissait échapper lors d'une attaque. Une attaque dévastatrice demandait autant d'énergie magique que dix petites car afin de la réaliser, le lanceur devait laisser échapper une large quantité d'énergie.

« Mais un mage qui ne peut pas contrôler son flux… Ça veut dire que toutes ses attaques utilisent la même quantité d'énergie ?

\- Oui, confirma Mavis avec un petit rire. Et dans son cas, c'est toujours le maximum ! »

Erza comprenait parfaitement les implications d'un tel handicap. Lorsqu'un enfant commençait à apprendre la magie, il devait d'abord augmenter son énergie magique, puis progressivement s'entraîner à libérer son flux. Atteindre 100% de sa puissance demandait souvent des dizaines d'années d'entraînement. Certains mages n'y parvenaient jamais. Même une fois ce niveau atteint, lancer une attaque à pleine puissance était toujours très risqué. Un réservoir de magie vide pouvait mener à l'évanouissement, voire au coma.

Si L ne pouvait qu'utiliser ses sorts à 100%, cela signifiait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lancer plus d'une attaque au cours d'un combat. Ces cas existaient sur Fiore, mais ils étaient très rares. Les gens atteints de cette pathologie renonçaient en général à utiliser la magie pour le restant de leur vie.

« Mais alors, réalisa-t-elle soudain, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est en ce moment même en train d'apprendre la magie ? Il ne faut plus qu'il s'en serve, c'est tout ! »

Mais alors qu'elle allait se précipiter dans le hall pour mettre fin à cette hérésie, Mavis la retint par le bras. Elle avait un petit sourire sur le visage.

« Erza… Il peut utiliser la magie. Il en est parfaitement capable.

\- Mais vous venez de me dire que ...!

\- Il déborde, Erza. Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ? Son énergie magique se régénère à une vitesse incroyable, et ce même quand il est entièrement chargé. Porlyusica a utilisé ses rapports d'hier soir pour peaufiner ses conclusions. N'as-tu pas encore réalisé à quel point il est maigre, pour quelqu'un qui mange autant de sucre ? Et son taux de glucose, Erza. Il est normal ! Dans la moyenne ! N'importe qui serait diabétique, à ce stade !"

La mage réalisa ce que Mavis insinuait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

« Vous voulez dire… qu'il synthétise la magie à partir du sucre qu'il ingère ? »

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas supporté de passer à peine quelques heures sans manger la veille. Il avait dû sentir peu à peu son énergie magique s'évaporer, surtout après en avoir utilisé la plus grande partie en… Lisant dans ses pensées.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, en fait. » Comprit-t-elle soudain. « Et j'ai failli le tuer. »

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Erza. Personne ne pouvait prédire comment fonctionnerait l'organisme d'un être venu d'un monde parallèle.

Peu importe. Cette erreur ne se reproduira pas. Je ferai en sorte que… »

Un cri guttural suivi bruit terrifiant se fit entendre dans la guilde, coupant sans vergogne la parole à Erza. Les deux jeunes femmes interrompirent leur discussion et se précipitèrent vers sa source. Alors qu'elles pénétraient dans le hall, un des piliers en bois soutenant le plafond s'effondra sur elles et Erza n'eut que le temps de dégainer pour le fendre en deux avant qu'il ne l'écrase comme une mouche. Lorsque la poussière et la sciure de bois furent retombées, la mage se retrouva confrontée à un étrange spectacle.

Le bras de Gajeel était coincé dans la base du poteau qu'il avait visiblement tranché d'un revers de sa main en acier transformée en tronçonneuse. Venant apparemment tout juste d'esquiver cette attaque meurtrière, L était bizarrement tordu sur le côté, la main dans la poche de son jean qui n'avait pas été arrachée au passage de l'arme en acier. Son autre main était fermement agrippée aux fesses d'une Levy qui, rouge comme une tomate, se cachait le visage dans les mains en trépignant sur place.

Après quelques secondes de flottement, Erza recouvra ses esprits et s'avança férocement au centre de la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! » Hurla-t-elle, faisant disparaître derrière les tables et les piliers les têtes des quelques mages courageux qui s'étaient aventurés hors de leur cachette. « Gajeel ! »

Le Dragon Slayer était bien plus grand qu'Erza et pouvait certainement rivaliser avec elle en force - du moins un certain temps -, mais avec son bras coincé dans un poteau, il sembla se ratatiner en voyant Titania en personne fondre sur lui tel un faucon pèlerin enragé.

« C'est pas moi, protesta-t-il en détournant le regard. C'est cet enfoiré qui s'est cru chez sa mère ! »

Il désigna L du doigt, qui venait de lâcher Levy et se frottait nonchalamment le cuir chevelu.

« Eh bien, soupira-t-il. Je suis très satisfait du fait que Levy-chan aie jugé utile de m'apprendre cette magie aujourd'hui. »

Il plongea la main dans la déchirure béante de son pantalon et resta pensif.

« Je ne suis pas tout à fait au point, dirait-on. Il me faudrait une demi-heure de plus. »

Soudain, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, il baissa brusquement la tête et esquiva gracieusement le coup de poing qu'Erza avait tenté de lui asséner.

« C'est quoi ton problème ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Je m'entrainais avec Levy-chan, mais j'ai mal estimé sa trajectoire et nous nous sommes retrouvés dans une position compromettante. Bien qu'assez agréable, je dois l'avouer, ajouta-t-il en évitant un coup de pied circulaire de Gajeel.

C'est vrai ! Bégaya Levy, toujours aussi écarlate. L n'y est pour rien ! »

Ezra se renfrogna mais hocha la tête. Les membres de la guilde reprenaient le cours de leur journée, habitués à ce genre d'évènements. Levy aidait Gajeel à se libérer du bois. Seul ce dernier continuait de lancer des regards meurtriers à L. Avec l'impression de s'adresser à un gamin de six ans, Erza entraîna le détective à part et lui ordonna fermement d'aller s'excuser auprès des deux mages. Elle s'éloigna quelque peu pour contempler la scène.

« Je m'excuse auprès de Levy-chan pour avoir accidentellement attrapé son fessier. » Déclara platement le jeune homme avant de se tourner vers Gajeel. « Je m'excuse auprès de Gajeel-kun pour avoir attenté à sa propriété privée. »

Gajeel parvint à arracher son bras du poteau et ses doigts vinrent enserrer la gorge blanche du détective.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » Grogna-t-il, ses pupilles s'étrécissant jusqu'à ne plus être que deux fentes. La tension monta d'un cran dans la pièce, et Erza pria pour que le jeune homme n'ait pas de paroles inconsidérées. Le voyant se figer, elle sentit un frisson lui passer entre les omoplates. Il n'était quand même pas en train de…

« Oh. Articula L dans le plus grand des calmes malgré sa position délicate. Voilà qui est étrange de la part de Gajeel-kun.

\- Quoi ? Rugit l'intéressé, et ses jointures blanchirent un peu plu tandis que ses doigts pénétraient un peu plus profondément dans la peau de sa proie.

-Je suis juste surpris que Gajeel-kun puisse tenir autant à quelqu'un qu'il a torturé et cloué à un arb… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le Dragon Slayer lui balança un coup de poing magistral qu'il ne put pas esquiver. Le coup l'atteint au niveau de la pommette et un craquement inquiétant résonna dans la guilde.

Les membres de Fairy Tail détournèrent le regard de l'altercation. Gajeel resta un instant immobile avant de desserrer lentement les doigts, libérant le corps du détective qui tomba à genoux sur le sol. Le visage des deux adversaires était indéchiffrable mais une aura inquiétante se dégageait de Gajeel. Les mages présents savaient à quel point ce sujet était sensible, et tous attendaient avec appréhension la suite des évènements.

L sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais, toussant, se mit à cracher du sang. Cette vision sortit Erza de sa torpeur. Et Gajeel aussi.

Se détournant de sa victime, il releva la tête et constata qu'un cercle de mages gênés s'était formé autour d'eux. Soufflant d'un coup sec, il lança un regard de dégoût au corps recroquevillé devant lui et quitta la guilde sous le regard hagard de ses compagnons. Erza, qui s'était déjà précipitée au côté de L, rencontra le regard interrogateur de Levy et lui montra la porte d'un signe de la tête. La petite mage comprit et se précipita aux trousses de Gajeel.

Sitôt que les deux furent sortis, Erza se concentra sur le blessé. L était toujours conscient, mais son regard était encore plus trouble que d'habitude et il semblait avoir perdu sa verve ordinaire. Le côté droit de son visage était écarlate et sa mâchoire pendait misérablement. La mage fit le plus délicatement possible courir ses doigts sur le côté blessé, provoquant un frisson de douleur dans le corps du détective.

« La mâchoire est déboîtée, confirma-t-elle. Je ne sais pas si elle est cassée. Que quelqu'un aille chercher Wendy immédiatement. »

L continuait de cracher du sang et semblait dérangé par sa quantité. Erza craignait elle aussi qu'il ne se soit sectionné la langue ou ait perdu quelques dents, mais il lui était impossible de vérifier tant que Wendy ne lui aurait pas remis la mâchoire en place.

La fillette accourait justement, précédée de Carla qui intima à tous les badauds de s'éloigner et de leur ficher la paix. Erza s'éloigna dès que Wendy eut commencé à rafistoler le détective, ayant assuré que son état n'était pas dramatique. La blessure en elle-même n'était pas sérieuse, mais les évènements causaient problème. Fatiguée par les évènements, Erza rejoignit Mavis qui n'avait pas bougé. La scène n'avait duré que quelques minutes, mais la guilde était dans un état déplorable.

« Premier Maître, soupira Erza. Il serait préférable que le Maître ne soit pas au courant. Cette altercation n'était pas entièrement de la faute de Gajeel.

\- Je m'assurerai que tout rentre dans l'ordre avant son retour, promit la jeune femme. Par contre, je crains que tu ne doives retourner chez toi prématurément. »

Erza se retourna et vit Wendy et Carla aider un L tanguant à se relever. S'approchant, elle vit que le détective avait cessé de saigner, mais que son regard était toujours aussi vide.

« J'ai fait de mon mieux, murmura Wendy, mais peut-être que L-san devrait se reposer encore quelques temps…

Je vais le porter chez toi, Erza, affirma Carla. On ne va pas laisser traîner n'importe quoi sur le sol de la guilde. »

* * *

Erza s'entraînait dans son jardin. Virevoltant telle une fée, elle se rééquipait sans fin, ses armures ayant à peine le temps de se matérialiser sur sa peau que déjà elles se désintégraient en une pluie de lumière dorée. Ce petit manège fini, la mage se laissa tomber sur une chaise, épongeant la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front. Elle saisit la chaîne dorée qu'elle portait au cou et arrêta le chronomètre qui y était monté.

« Dix-sept secondes. » Constata-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis plus lente qu'avant… Et je n'ai fait que baisser aujourd'hui… » Elle sortit un petit calepin dans lequel elle nota consciencieusement ses résultats et resta quelques instants à regarder le vide en mordillant son crayon jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement sonore provenant de son estomac ne la tire de ses pensées.

L'horloge du clocher affichait cinq heures et Erza s'étonna de l'heure déjà tardive. Elle s'était entraînée tout l'après-midi et réalisa soudain qu'elle avait laissé L sans surveillance durant tout ce temps.

« Et j'ai oublié de le nourrir ! » S'affola-t-elle en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

La mage saisit un fraisier et une cuillère au vol et pénétra sans délicatesse dans la chambre d'ami. Les soins que Wendy lui avait prodigués devaient l'avoir épuisé et il avait apparemment consenti à rester au lit. Il dormait sur le dos, la bouche ouverte, la peau toujours rosie par le coup, mais à présent intacte. Ses yeux accusateurs et sa posture nonchalante disparus, il semblait juste… fragile. Ses profonds cernes contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau et ses cheveux, cachant son front, lui donnaient l'allure générale d'un oursin malade.

Erza soupira et, hésitant un moment, finit par poser la main sur l'épaule du détective.

« Tu es pathétique, tu sais ? » Murmura-t-elle. Elle hésitait à le réveiller, mais alors qu'elle posait le gâteau sur la table de chevet et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, le jeune homme l'attrapa par le poignet, la fixant de ses yeux encore endormis.

« C'était gratuit, Erza-chan.

\- Tu le mérites, grogna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? »

L semblait pensif, voire troublé. Sa main libéra celle d'Erza et il se mit à se mordre le pouce, ne daignant pas lui répondre. La mage eut assez de recul pour ne pas s'en sentir offensée, et, soupirant, s'éloigna du lit sans un mot. Mais alors qu'elle allait sortir de la chambre, elle sentit la main du détective lui saisir le bras.

« Erza-chan ?

\- Quoi encore ? Soupira Erza en dégageant son bras.

La relation entre Gajeel et Levy… Est-elle la même qu'entre toi et Jellal ? »

La mage se figea et aurait sans aucune hésitation frappé le jeune homme si il n'avait pas pris un ton inhabituellement grave et n'avait pas abandonné ses suffixes familiers.

« Pourquoi tu t'en soucierais ?

\- Je peux me soucier de beaucoup plus de choses qu'Erza-chan ne le pense. »

Erza ne put s'empêcher un petit sourire de s'étaler sur ses lèvres au retour du fameux -chan.

« Tu n'as qu'à le découvrir par toi-même, puisque tu es si doué, soupira-t-elle.

\- C'était bien mon intention aujourd'hui, mais je doute d'être capable d'approcher de nouveau Gajeel-san de sitôt. »

Erza fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Gajeel...? Mais… Gajeel et Levy, c'est… évident, non ?

\- Pas forcément, Erza-chan. Les choses sont souvent plus compliquées qu'elles n'y paraissent.

\- Mais tu demandais si… Jellal et moi… balbutia-t-elle en tentant de masquer son rougissement.

\- Tu sais, déclara L d'un air détaché, je n'ai plus vraiment de choses à apprendre sur ce qui se passe entre Jellal et toi. »

Le détective ne cilla pas en prononçant ces mots, mais son regard pénétrant vint scruter le visage d'Erza, dans l'attente de sa réaction. Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent plus que jamais tandis qu'elle essayait de déterminer si L était sérieux. Elle n'allait pas tomber dans le panneau, ça non !

« Ah bon ? fit-elle semblant de s'étonner. Et qu'est-ce qui se passe alors ?

\- Incroyable, mima à son tour le détective. Erza-chan serait donc prête à écouter mes conclusions sans tenter de me tuer ?

\- Je ne frappe pas les autistes, rétorqua-t-elle.

\- Voilà qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pas encore vu Erza-chan se frapper elle-même…

\- Répète un peu pour voir ! S'écria-t-elle en saisissant L au collet. »

Ils restèrent un instant ainsi avant qu'Erza ne réalise à quel point ils étaient proches et ne le lâche avec plus de délicatesse qu'elle ne s'en serait crue capable.

« Plus sérieusement, se reprit-elle après ce moment de flottement. Il n'y a jamais eu personne qui aie jamais… en quelque sorte… accaparé tes pensées ? Et que quand tu y penses, tu te sens bizarre et… »

L sembla avoir un bref mais intense instant de réflexion.

« Hé bien, quand je pensais à Light-kun je…

\- Ça ne compte pas ! S'énerva Erza. Vous essayiez mutuellement de vous tuer !

\- Dans ce cas… les gâteaux ? Je me mets à saliver quand j'y pense et je suis triste quand il n'y en a plus, cela colle donc à la description d'Erza-chan. »

« Des pâtisseries ? » réalisa Erza. « Il est en train de prétendre que… mais non… »

La mage ne put réfréner un gloussement qui ne tarda pas à dégénérer en un fou rire incontrôlable. L resta stoïque pendant tout ce temps, mais il recommença à se ronger le pouce et détourna les yeux.

« Je l'aurais… vexé ? » S'étrangla la mage, incrédule, ce qui fit repartir ses gloussements de plus belle. Quand elle parvint finalement à reprendre contenance, elle se tourna vers L, et lui frappa l'épaule, le projetant durement contre la tête de lit.

« Merci pour le fou rire, ça fait du bien. Finis ton gâteau, moi je vais préparer le repas.

\- Merci pour le gâteau, Erza-chan. » Marmonna le détective alors qu'elle quittait la chambre, ce qui la fit glousser une fois de plus.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi invivable que ça après tout.


	5. Nouveau membre, première mission

Hey les gens, désolée pour le retard ^^ Je fais des études méga prenantes et j'ai oublié d'updater cette fic TnT.

Shame on me! Pour me faire pardonner, deux chapitres d'un coup!

VIP Guest : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, je suis contente que ça te plaise! Ca veut dire beaucoup pour moi étant donné que c'est ma première fic ^^ J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite! Oui L a prit cher sur le coup de poing de Gajeel... En même temps, à bout portant, sachant qu'après tout ce n'est qu'un humain malgré ses prédispositions à la magie... Après faut admettre que les perso de FT sont ultra cheaté côté résistance physique. Peut-être que L n'avait pas assez foi en "le pouvoir de l'amitié" pour se relever après ce Pisto-Poing de Gajeel ^^

* * *

Erza était adossée au comptoir de la guilde et dégustait une fois de plus un énorme fraisier. Levy et Lucy bavardaient au sujet d'un ancien manuscrit qui les intéressait toutes les deux, Gray et Juvia étaient assis à une table au milieu d'autre membres de la guilde et la plupart des mages étaient partis en mission. Bref, tout était normal.

La mage finit d'engloutir sa pâtisserie et se leva aussitôt afin d'aller en chercher une autre. Mais à peine s'était-elle assise, son assiette à la main, qu'un coup de pied vint propulser son contenu à travers la salle. Erza n'eut même pas le temps de protester que ce fut cette fois un coup de poing qui fit éclater la porcelaine entre ses doigts.

« L ! hurla-t-elle. Tu vas mourir !

\- Je m'excuse auprès d'Erza-chan, déclara l'intéressé en continuant à esquiver les coups de poings déchaînés de Natsu. Je rajoute un fraisier sur la note de ce que je te dois.

\- T'as intérêt, marmonna la mage en allant chercher un nouveau gâteau pendant que Mira balayait les restes de l'assiette. »

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que le jeune homme avait échoué à Fairy Tail. Il vivait toujours chez Erza et, malgré les tensions et les différents qui régnaient entre eux, les deux colocataires avaient bon gré mal gré fini par s'accepter et parvenir à cohabiter.

S'étant découvert une passion pour les jeux stratégiques Fioréens, L passait toutes ses soirées à élaborer des stratégies qu'il ne manquait pas de tester sur une Erza impuissante. Cette dernière, que sa mission de gardienne de L empêchait de quitter la ville, avait désormais tout son temps pour apprendre la pâtisserie et parvenait désormais à produire des gâteaux presque mangeables que le détective ingérait sans discernement.

Globalement, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que cette collaboration avait eu du bon des deux côtés. La présence de L avait tiré Erza de cette sorte de déprime qu'elle traversait depuis la fin des Grands Jeux Magiques, et ce dernier était devenu bien plus viable et respectueux des autres après s'être prit quelques coups de poings de Titania.

Ledit détective était actuellement en plein combat d'entraînement contre Natsu dans le hall de la guilde.

Le jeune homme prit soudain une grande inspiration et gonfla ses joues. Erza se crispa et s'apprêta à intervenir afin d'éviter une potentielle destruction de la guilde, mais le Dragon Slayer n'expulsa que de l'air.

« Saletés de trucs anti-magie ! Ragea-t-il comme à son habitude. Enlève-les-moi et viens te battre pour de bon, enfoiré !

\- Natsu-kun craindrait-t-il de ne pas pouvoir me battre sans magie ? »

Erza reprit la dégustation de sa pâtisserie en observant Natsu foncer tête baissée sur son adversaire en réponse à sa provocation. L l'esquiva habilement et le mage de feu vit son coup de poing se retourner contre lui sous l'effet de la magie de L.

« Il est vraiment devenu puissant, songea Erza. Réussir à manipuler les corps au bout de si peu de temps… »

C'est alors qu'elle entendit un raclement de gorge à ses côtés. Makarov, assis en tailleur sur le comptoir, admirait également le combat, une chope à la main et une bourse de l'autre.

« Maître !

\- Erza, j'ai deux bonnes nouvelles pour toi. La première, la voici. »

Et il laissa tomber la bourse sur les genoux d'Erza qui le regarda sans comprendre.

« Etant donné que, suite à l'ordre que je t'ai donné de surveillé notre invité, tu n'as pas pu travailler ce mois-ci, j'ai décidé de subvenir à ton loyer du mois en puisant dans les ressources de la guilde.

\- Maî… Maître ! Bafouilla Erza en devenant rouge comme une tomate. Je ne peux accepter…

\- As-tu une idée de comment tu vas payer ton loyer ce mois-ci ? »

La mage savait bien qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre puisque, l'échéance approchant, elle avait passé plusieurs nuits blanches à chercher une solution. Elle accepta finalement l'offre en grimaçant.

« Maître, je suis honorée par votre générosité. Que puis-je faire pour vous dédommager ?

\- Il se trouve justement que la seconde bonne nouvelle, c'est que c'est la première et la dernière fois que je te fais ce plaisir. »

Erza fronça les sourcils, perplexe, ce qui ne manqua pas de causer l'hilarité de Makarov.

« C'est fini pour toi, Erza. Je te délivre de tes obligations envers cet énergumène. » Justifia-t-il en pointant L du pouce.

L'énergumène en question était parvenu à saisir Natsu par la gorge et paralysait actuellement ses poumons, le faisant suffoquer. Erza, censée superviser le combat, réalisa qu'elle l'avait laissé aller trop loin et s'empressa de séparer les deux combattants en envoyant le vainqueur valser à travers la salle.

L resta stoïque devant ce déchaînement auquel il n'était que trop habitué.

« Allez, viens par-là, on est en train de parler de ta tête d'abruti. » Souffla-t-elle en croisant les bras.

L, toujours vêtu de son éternel t-shirt blanc et de son jean trop grand, vint traîner ses pieds nus jusqu'au comptoir où l'attendait Makarov.

« Jeune homme, déclara-t-il, je suis impressionné par tes progrès. Comme je viens de l'annoncer à Erza, tu es désormais libre de tes mouvements. »

L sembla avoir un moment de flottement à cette annonce et réprima un mouvement de surprise.

« Merci, Makarov-san, se reprit-il rapidement. Cela veut-il dire que je dois quitter la guilde et trouver un autre lieu de résidence ?

\- Pour là où tu habiteras, je te laisse gérer avec Erza…

\- Tu peux rester si tu veux, marmonna Erza. J'ai enfin appris à te supporter, ce serait dommage que j'aie fait tous ces efforts pour rien.

\- Quant à la guilde… reprit Makarov, je souhaiterais au contraire te proposer d'en devenir un membre à part entière. »

Erza manqua de s'étouffer et s'attendit à un refus immédiat du détective, mais celui-ci laissa un petit sourire s'étaler sur ses lèvres.

« Ce serait avec plaisir… Maître. »

L passait lentement son pouce sur la marque grise imprimée sur la peau fine de son avant-bras tout en marchant en direction de l'appartement d'Erza. La nuit était déjà sur le point de tomber, mais sa colocataire n'était toujours pas rentrée. C'était la première fois depuis sa fugue peu après son arrivée qu'ils ne rentraient pas ensemble, et il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet pour elle.

Cependant , son esprit fut bien vite accaparé par d'autres problèmes. Juste après sa nomination officielle en tant que mage de Fairy Tail et toutes les formalités qui en découlèrent, Mavis l'avait entraîné dans le bureau de Makarov.

« Heureux de pouvoir enfin vous voir, Premier Maître.

\- De même, avait-t-elle répondu. Mais je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour ça. »

A ces mots, elle avait sorti une lacrimavision d'un placard. La sphère lumineuse, étincelante de runes qui la parcouraient de part en part, projetait une scène quasiment indiscernable au plafond.

L avait plissé les yeux puis, au moment où Mavis avait fermé les rideaux, n'avait pu retenir un glapissement de surprise.

Au plafond s'était alors dessinée, au milieu du décor familier du QG de l'équipe d'investigation, la silhouette de Light Yagami.

« L, avait-t-elle alors déclaré, je pense être capable d'un jour te renvoyer chez toi. »

Les cloches qui se mirent à sonner sortirent le détective de sa torpeur. Il était déjà huit heures... ? Se levant lentement, courbaturé par son combat avec Natsu, il se dirigea à tâtons dans l'appartement où il avait désormais ses marques. Ouvrant le frigo, il se saisit d'un paquet de biscuits un peu branlants préparés par Erza et s'accroupit sur le canapé pour les déguster distraitement. Il savait qu'Erza avait sûrement profité de sa liberté retrouvée pour sortir avec les membres de son équipe, et il ne pouvait absolument pas l'en blâmer, mais il ne put s'empêcher de trouver la lumière crépusculaire qui pénétrait le salon inquiétante et lugubre.

Il finit par rejoindre sa chambre et, désœuvré, reprit l'écriture de son livre de sorts : en un mois, il en avait déjà appris plus sur la magie de manipulation que la plupart des ouvrages qu'il avait pu trouver. Pourtant, même l'envie de partager ses découvertes ne put le distraire, et il n'était même pas minuit lorsqu'il rejoignit son lit.

« Satanées cloches. » Grommela-t-il. « Elles me réveillent toutes les nuits… »

Se retournant dans son demi sommeil, il tenta vainement de fuir le vacarme en se mettant la tête sous l'oreiller, mais ces cloches n'en finissaient pas de sonner… Soudain, l'église de Magnolia explosa.

Du moins, ce fut l'impression qu'il garda de l'irruption que fit Natsu Dragneel dans l'appartement d'Erza cette nuit à quatre heures du matin. Finissant d'émerger de son sommeil qu'il avait pourtant d'habitude léger, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Dragon Slayer et une Lucy passablement éméchés. Mais leur taux d'alcoolémie, quelque qu'il soit, ne pouvait sans doute en rien rivaliser avec celui d'Erza. Elle gisait entre les deux, les yeux à moitié ouverts et injectés de sang, et proférait des paroles incompréhensibles. Lucy et Natsu avaient certainement dû la porter jusqu'ici.

« L, commença Lucy en gloussant, tu veux pas récupérer Erza ? On a Gray dans le même état à la maison et je pense que… voilà quoi…

\- Hé tête de nœud ! Se mit à hurler Natsu. T'as d'la chance que ça soit l'appart d'Erza parce que sinon j't'aurais fait exploser avec !

\- Tu as déjà commencé, Natsu-kun, déclara L en désignant la porte à moitié calcinée qui gisait sur le sol. »

A ces mots, le Dragon Slayer sembla reprendre ses esprits et tomba à genoux devant la porte comme s'il venait de tuer un de ses camarades de ses propres mains. L le laissa sangloter devant les cendres de la malheureuse planche en bois et passa son bras autour des épaules d'Erza qui se laissa faire comme une poupée de chiffon.

L invoqua un sort de contrôle suite auquel les jambes de la mage consentirent à lui faire regagner son lit, et elle s'affala dessus, la tête dans l'oreiller, baragouinant toujours des palabres inaudibles.

Expulsant au passage Lucy et Natsu, sans parvenir à lui faire lâcher la demi porte dont il s'était amouraché, le détective s'empressa d'apporter un verre d'eau à sa patiente.

Il pénétra dans la chambre, constatant qu'Erza s'était déjà un peu calmée. Elle s'était affalée sur le côté et émettait pour l'heure une sorte de renâclement régulier et quelque peu repoussant. S'efforçant de la redresser afin de l'adosser au mur, il lui glissa dans la main le verre d'eau qu'elle s'empressa de renverser sur elle.

L resta stoïque et se contenta d'endiguer l'inondation en récupérant de force le verre à moitié vide. Il s'apprêtait à aller le remplir de nouveau quand la main d'Erza agrippa le bas de son t-shirt d'une poigne étonnamment ferme.

« Erza-chan, tu devrais me lâcher. Suggéra-t-il sans conviction, impotent car n'ayant jamais bu, dans ce genre de situation.

\- Nooon, gémit la malade. Reste là… »

L chercha une échappatoire au regard brumeux mais inquisiteur de la jeune femme et finit, une légère chaleur aux joues, par consentir à s'accroupir à ses côtés. Erza en profita pour saisir à deux mains le t-shirt de son garde-chevet et le tira à elle comme un doudou.

L, totalement démuni dans cette situation, ne savait que faire de ses mains et finit par en poser une maladroitement sur la tête d'Erza qui émit un son étrange à ce contact. Ayant quelques rares fois reçu ce genre de marques de réconfort de la part de Watari lorsqu'il était malade, il se mit doucement à caresser les cheveux d'Erza qui sembla se calmer tout à fait et cessa de s'agiter pour tomber dans un sommeil comateux. Le mouvement répétitif de sa main, la douceur des cheveux d'Erza et la chaleur qu'elle lui apportait eurent rapidement raison de lui et il sentit peu à peu son menton piquer vers sa poitrine.

C'est alors qu'Erza se mit à remuer dans son sommeil. Ses légers ronflements devinrent irréguliers jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot émerge, rapidement suivi d'autres. La poigne de la mage se fit plus désespérée sur le tissu et elle se mit à marmonner dans sa barbe.

Le détective, sans oser bouger, tendit l'oreille. Il se raidit soudain en discernant sans le moindre doute le prénom « Jellal ». Sujet sensible s'il en était. Il pensa d'abord ne pas intervenir et continua à réconforter Erza, mais comme ses sanglots se faisaient plus pressants, il se décida à se pencher vers elle.

« Il y a 99% de chances que Jellal-kun revienne, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'un ton hésitant.

\- C'est vrai ? »

L sursauta en rencontrant le regard de la jeune femme. Ses yeux, embués de sommeil et de larmes, semblaient le regarder sans le voir.

« Bien sûr. » Déclara-t-il cette fois-ci sans la moindre hésitation, et Erza sembla se détendre et se rendormir sans plus de façons.

Le matin se levant apporta sur la colocation une atmosphère aussi brumeuse que gênée.

Erza ne s'était pas réveillée – et nul n'aurait su l'en blâmer – avant onze heures, mais L, dont le quota de sommeil avait été atteint avant l'aube, avait été contraint de rester au lit à ses côtés : lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, la mage tenait fermement sa main dans la sienne.

Si la situation n'était qu'une suite logique de la nuit mouvementée qu'Erza avait passée, elle n'en était pas moins des plus gênantes. La mage ne s'était d'ailleurs jamais réveillée aussi vite que ce matin-là lorsqu'elle avait bondit hors du lit en repoussant le plus loin possible son colocataire comme s'il avait été une araignée venimeuse.

Désormais, tous deux attablés devant un gâteau pourtant appétissant, aucun ne pipait mot. Seul le bruit métallique de la cuillère d'Erza mélangeant sa potion antidouleur avec de l'eau troublait le silence.

Finalement, comme les douze coups de midi sonnaient et qu'Erza reposait son verre vide sur la table avec un petit bruit sec, elle prit la parole d'une voix enrouée.

« Hé, merci pour hier soir.

\- C'était ce matin. Commenta L sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Merci pour ce matin alors. »

Un ange passa de nouveau et les deux colocataires se mirent à examiner la cuisine attentivement.

« Tu avais bu.

\- J'avais bu. »

Ils avaient parlé en même temps.

« Natsu et Lucy doivent se faire du souci.

\- Natsu-kun a brûlé ta porte et en a emporté la moitié.

\- QUOI ?! »

L eut un petit sourire en voyant le masque de Titania ressurgir malgré la gueule de bois. Erza se leva, furieuse, pour aller constater les dégâts. Cet accès de colère sembla la requinquer et ce fut plus assurée qu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

« Au fait… C'était sympa ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit aussi. »

Comprenant immédiatement à quoi Erza faisait allusion, L sentit le sang affluer dans ses joues pâles. Elle ne dormait donc pas.

« Tes pleurs nuisaient à mon repos. J'ai dû prendre des mesures drastiques pour les faire cesser. » Asséna-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Erza eut un petit rire qui acheva de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Je vais faire une sieste puis on ira à la guilde.

\- Comme tu voudras, Erza-chan. »

La guilde était en effervescence ce matin suite à l'arrivée d'une myriade de nouvelles missions. Cependant, la plupart des membres de la guilde étaient pour l'instant contrains de prendre leur mal en patience avant de se procurer leur travail quotidien : un groupe hétéroclite massé devant le tableau des missions en empêchait pour le moment tout accès.

« Pourquoi pas celle-là, L-san ? Proposa Wendy, le regard pétillant. Il s'agit d'une enquête pour retrouver des bijoux volés ! »

L saisit le papier et ses yeux en parcoururent rapidement les lignes. Sans aucun changement d'expression, il le rendit à la petite mage.

« Contacte le client et dit lui de fouiller la chambre de son majordome, asséna-t-il avec ennui.

\- Euh… d'accord… bafouilla Wendy en empochant le papier. »

« Où ça, regarde ! Proposa Lucy.

\- Celle-là a l'air cool aussi ! Je suis en feu !

\- T'as qu'à la faire toi-même, tête brûlée ! La mienne est bien mieux ! »

Erza ne tarda pas à s'interposer.

« L ! Ce qu'il te faut c'est une mission avec plein de monstres où il faut sauver des innocents ! Comme celle-là ! hurla-t-elle en brandissant à son tour une des affiches.

\- Je pense qu'étant donné que tu t'es proposée pour m'accompagner, tu cherches juste à m'imposer une mission où tu ne t'ennuieras pas. Ricana-t-il. Non, je pense que je vais prendre celle-ci plutôt. »

A ces mots, il détacha délicatement une annonce du tableau et se dirigea vers le bar pour la faire valider. Mais au moment précis où il tendait le papier à Mirajane, Erza le tira par le bras et se saisit du papier.

Elle en parcourut le contenu et se tourna, fulminante, vers le jeune homme.

« Mais ça va pas, non ? Tu crois que c'est une mission pour toi ça ? Tu vas te faire écrabouiller dès la première escarmouche !

\- Erza-chan, ne seras tu pas là pour m'assister ?

\- Pour t'assister, pas pour faire le travail à ta place.

\- Il est évident que tu auras une partie de la récompense.

\- La… récompense.. ? »

Erza baissa une seconde fois les yeux vers la feuille et ces derniers s'élargirent tels des soucoupes.

Avec dix pour cent de cette somme, elle aurait assez pour vivre les dix prochains mois sans être inquiétée.

Sans plus réfléchir, elle sonna le rassemblement de l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail, agrippa L par le bras et héla un taxi magique.

Erza faisait face à une Lucy partagée entre l'exaspération et l'incrédulité.

« Une prise d'otages ! S'écria-t-elle. Tu as emmené les mages les moins diplomates de notre guilde dans une mission de prise d'otage ?

\- Tout ce qu'il faut faire, c'est détruire cette guilde noire. Asséna Erza, sûre d'elle. La présence de l'otage n'est qu'un élément mineur.

\- N'en sois pas si sûre, Erza-chan, se permit de l'interrompre L. J'ai déjà eu affaire à des prises d'otages, et ce genre de situations nécessite beaucoup de doigté et une prudence à toute épreuve.

\- Ah bon… Marmonna la mage, visiblement ébranlé dans ses convictions comme quoi une bonne bagarre permettait de régler tous les problèmes. »

Les silhouettes des maisons d'un petit village de campagne ne tardèrent pas à se dessiner sur les crêtes des collines. C'était un hameau charmant entouré, à l'est de champs de tournesols à perte de vue, et à l'ouest et au nord d'une grande forêt débouchant sur les grandes falaises de craie qui faisaient la fierté de cette région.

Pourtant ce lieu enchanteur était loin de respirer la joie et l'allégresse. Traversant des rues quasiment désertées où les femmes s'empressaient de faire rentrer chez eux les enfants trop téméraires, des membres privilégiés petite escouade fut reçue dans le bureau du maire, un homme entre deux âges qui ne cacha pas à quel point l'évènement l'avait affecté, mais qui resta cependant étonnamment serein étant donné les circonstances. L, très professionnel, posa nombre de questions qui les retinrent jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

La lune venait de se lever lorsque Lucy, L et Erza rejoignirent leurs compagnons dans l'unique chambre à louer du village. Sans attendre, le détective s'accroupit au centre de la pièce et, se saisissant d'un stylo magique, entreprit de résumer la situation.

« Voyons. Avant-hier, alors qu'elle se promenait dans la forêt avec son père, l'enfant, âgée de sept ans, a été enlevée par une guilde noire. Le père, passé à tabac, a rapporté cette lettre au village. »

A ces mots, le jeune homme déplia soigneusement un bout de papier jauni et l'étala au centre de la pièce, à la vue de tous.

« De toute évidence, elle a été soit rédigée par quelqu'un de très jeune, soit par quelqu'un qui ne sait pas écrire. Cependant, si on regarde sous les lettres ici, on peut voir que l'auteur a fait baver l'encre en amont de la tâche. La lettre a donc été rédigée de la main gauche…

\- C'est… c'est une demande de rançon ? Demanda Wendy qui avait du mal à déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes qui couvraient la feuille.

\- Ouais, et pas des moindres. Grinça Gray.

\- Si le village paie cette rançon, affirma L, il court à sa perte. D'après le maire, sa principale activité est l'exportation de produits agricoles. Dans l'incapacité de se subvenir en produits de première nécessité jusqu'à la prochaine récolte, le village sera démantelé et ses habitants devront partir.

\- Attend, commenta Wendy, je croyais que c'était le père de la petite fille qui devrait payer la rançon ! »

L se leva pour enfermer la lettre à clé dans un tiroir et regarda la jeune fille intensément.

« Justement non. Les villageois devront tous mettre la main au portefeuille pour payer cette rançon. C'est ce qui rend l'affaire intéressante. »

L insista pour que tous aillent se coucher et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Scrutant les étoiles, il se mit sans s'en rendre compte à mordiller son pouce en ressassant les éléments de la quête dans sa tête.

« Le plus simple serait tout simplement de tendre une embuscade aux ravisseurs. Accepter, amener l'argent, attaquer, libérer la fillette. »

La lune émergea du nuage qui la cachait, dévoilant une vue parfaite sur l'ensemble du village. Le détective chercha la réserve du village du regard et ne la trouva que pour voir le garde posté devant la porte s'affaisser contre le mur, ronflant bruyamment. Un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Eureka… »


	6. La pire des guildes noires

Lorsque Erza se réveilla, repoussant violemment le corps encore endormi qui lui avait servi à la fois d'oreiller et de couverture, elle constata que L n'était nulle part en vue. Inquiétée par les causes possibles de son absence, elle se prépara avec empressement et descendit les escaliers en trombe. L'aubergiste l'accueillit avec le sourire et la rassura aussitôt.

« Si vous cherchez votre ami, vous devriez le trouver dans le village. Il est descendu aux aurores et a entreprit de mener un véritable interrogatoire auprès de tout le monde ! »

Erza lança un « merci » et se rua dehors. Une masse de cheveux noirs apparut alors dans son champ de vision et se déroba aussitôt, la faisant perdre son équilibre.

Mordant la poussière, elle sentit son corps se relever de lui-même et se retrouva face à L. Elle faillit lui lancer une remarque cinglante mais se retint en voyant son regard sérieux.

« Viens, lui ordonna-t-il. Il faut réveiller les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Erza s'engouffra dans la chambre à la suite de L, qui était déjà en train de mettre en position verticale les corps encore inanimés du reste du groupe.

La mage se détourna avec une grimace du spectacle hypnotisant de ses camarades s'habillant avec des gestes saccadés, les yeux toujours fermés, et interrogea L du regard. Celui-ci, sans détourner son attention de ses marionnettes improvisées, lui décrocha un sourire satisfait.

« Nous allons rencontrer notre fameuse guilde noire !

\- Quoi ? Tu veux aller au lieu de rendez-vous ?

\- Bien sûr. Tu as une meilleure idée ?

\- On devrait trouver le repère de ces bâtards et leur faire la peau ! Grogna-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

\- Aucune chance que nous le trouvions. Suivez-moi maintenant, je vous exposerai l'affaire sur place. »

A peine réveillés, les quatre mages et les deux exceeds emboîtèrent le pas au jeune homme, suivis de près par une Erza plus que perplexe.

* * *

« C'est là-haut qu'on doit retrouver les kidnappeurs, L-san ? Demanda Wendy d'une voix ensommeillée. »

Le petit groupe se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres des falaises situées au nord du village. Le terrain s'élevait en pente douce jusqu'au sommet, avant de brusquement laisser place à une abrupte paroi blanche qui allait s'écraser quarante mètres plus bas. Erza en avait le vertige rien qu'en regardant vers le bas.

Pourtant, L leur interdit de rejoindre l'entrée de la mine de craie, un puit qui s'enfonçait à la verticale dans le sol, point de rendez-vous et d'échange de la rançon.

« Nous allons rester ici jusqu'à… moins dix. Nous monterons au dernier moment. »

Erza commença à voir rouge et, se levant, attrapa L par le collet.

« Ça suffit maintenant avec tes plans foireux ! Tu as intérêt à me dire ce que tu caches immédiatement où je t'assure que tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit !

\- Erza-chan est toujours aussi prompte à la colère, à ce que je vois. Commenta-t-il, reprenant son ton indolent des premiers jours qui exaspérait tant la mage. Repose-moi. »

Erza sentit ses doigts s'écarter malgré elle. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, L se saisit de son sac et entreprit d'en extirper avec délicatesse une boîte en carton.

Tout le monde se pencha en avant, intrigué. Le détective l'ouvrit lentement et en extirpa avec respect un énorme gâteau couvert de chantilly. Il entreprit de l'engloutir devant les regards consternés des autres membres.

« J'ai déjà consommé 66,7% de ma magie ce matin, se justifia-t-il devant l'air furibond d'Erza. Mais venez, montons donc. Je tiens cependant à informer Erza-chan que ce bouleversement dans mes calculs entrainera pour moi une surconsommation de 43% de ma magie. »

La petite équipe gravit donc le chemin qui menait en haut de la falaise. Erza le vit marmonner du coin de l'œil et il finit par leur intimer de rejoindre le lieu d'échange sans lui. Il s'éclipsa en un instant, entraînant Carla avec lui.

Erza se pinça l'arête du nez, inspira pour garder son calme et fit signe aux autres de continuer à avancer. L'heure tournait et il fallait encore se préparer pour l'affrontement.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'entrée de la mine lorsque L les rattrapa, seul. Wendy, inquiète, l'interrogea sur la disparition de Carla, mais L lui fit signe de se taire.

« Elle sera de retour dans environ cinq minutes et quarante secondes. Souffla-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à la lacrima qu'il portait au poignet.

\- Parfait, grinça Erza. Est-ce que maintenant du pourrait nous dire ce qui se passe ?

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr… Asseyons-nous ici un instant.

\- Non, on s'assiéra quand je le dirai ! Et ce sera quand on sera là-haut et qu'on en aura fini avec tes conneries !

\- Erza-chan, ne me force pas à te faire asseoir. »

Erza hésita un instant, puis se posa sur l'herbe, suivie par Natsu, Gray, Lucy et Wendy qui n'avaient pas pipé mot.

« Bien, j'écoute vos questions.

\- Pourquoi tu as accepté de rencontrer la guilde noire ?

\- C'est vrai, on aurait pu s'en débarrasser alors qu'ils n'avaient pas l'otage avec eux.

\- Tant que je peux éclater la face à ces enfoirés..!

\- Est-ce qu'on aura du poisson à la fin de la mission ? »

L leur lança un bref coup d'œil et prit une grande inspiration comme pour se préparer à la longue conversation qui allait suivre.

« Il n'y a pas de guilde noire.

\- QUOI ? »

Le cri avait été unanime.

« Au début, je me suis demandé pourquoi toute cette histoire de prise d'otage. Pourquoi kidnapper une petite fille quand une personnalité importante, comme le maire du village, est si facilement accessible.. ? »

L, le regard dans le vide, commença à mordiller légèrement son pouce.

« Et surtout, pourquoi ne pas attaquer directement le village ? Au début, cela me semblait évident que fouiller chaque maison à la recherche de la bourse de chacun serait trop risqué et pas assez rentable…

\- Mais les villageois ne gardent pas leur argent chez eux, l'interrompit Lucy, ils ont…

\- Une réserve, oui. Une banque centralisée où l'argent est entreposé comme des sacs de farine. Une simple grange aménagée, protégée par, quoi ? Une douzaine de gardes non-mages ? Un jeu d'enfant à braquer, et ils auraient pu s'enfuir avec la totalité de l'argent. »

Tout le monde resta un instant silencieux devant cette révélation, mais le détective n'en avait pas fini.

« Cette nuit, je me suis introduit chez le maire. »

Pour la seconde fois, un cri retentit à l'unanimité.

« Mais tu es fou ! S'écria Erza en le secouant comme un prunier. Complètement fou !

\- Attend, Erza. » Lui demanda-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet. La mage le lâcha et il perdit un instant son équilibre, sonné.

« Cette visite a été très fructueuse. J'ai consulté les livres de compte et j'ai remarqué quelque chose de très intéressant. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de combien était la rançon ?

\- Euh, environ 100 millions de joyaux, non ? Proposa timidement Wendy.

\- Exactement. Et la réserve du village contient précisément 146 millions de joyaux…

\- Comment ça précisément ? Releva Gray. Il y a 50 millions de différence !

\- De combien est la récompense pour cette mission ?

\- 40 millions.. ? »

L acquiesça silencieusement, et tout le monde, sauf Natsu qui s'endormait peu à peu, se lança un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

« Mais alors qui.. ?

\- Le père, bien sûr. Soupira L, agacé par la lenteur d'esprit de ses vis-à-vis. Il a caché sa propre fille pour récupérer l'argent de la rançon. Il voulait clairement faire croire que nous avions réussi l'échange, nous donner une fausse récompense, empocher à la fois la rançon et la récompense, et faire croire à une trahison de notre part.

\- Mais le maire nous a dit… »

L leva une main et pointa quelque chose en l'air. Tous levèrent les yeux juste à temps pour apercevoir Carla atterrir au centre du cercle qu'ils avaient formé, portant une énorme mallette.

« Ne me demande plus jamais de faire ça ! S'énerva-t-elle en pointant L du doigt. Mes pauvres ailes vont être toutes courbaturées…

\- Il te l'a donnée immédiatement ?

\- Oui, comme tu l'avais prévu.

\- Parfait. Cela confirme donc le fait que le maire soit complice de toute cette affaire. Il a couvert le père, et a fait en sorte que le village soit suffisamment ruiné pour qu'il soit démantelé. Chaque villageois serait parti de son côté, et certains plus riches que d'autres.

\- Mais comment comptaient-t-ils se débarrasser de nous ?

\- Ils ont installé un piège à côté du lieu de rendez-vous. Ce qui pourrait se passer après n'est qu'une supposition, mais je suppose que les deux complices seraient venus nous sauver, auraient récupéré la rançon, nous auraient donné la fausse récompense et nous auraient pressé de partir. »

C'est alors qu'une lumière aveuglante fit son apparition, les forçant tous à fermer les yeux. Erza venait de se rééquiper dans l'armure de la Nature et elle avait l'air vraiment, vraiment énervée.

« Espèces d'enfoirés ! Hurla-t-elle, réveillant Natsu en sursaut. Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à Fairy Tail ! »

A ces mots, elle se rua vers le puit à la recherche des deux coupables. Lucy et Wendy comprirent immédiatement quel était le problème et se ruèrent à sa suite pour l'arrêter.

« Erza ! S'écria la mage blonde. Le piège !

\- Arrêtez ! Paniqua L. C'est un piège à signature magique ! Il se déclenchera si plusieurs d'entre nous… »

Le détective n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une explosion magique retentit sous leurs pieds. La falaise, minée comme du gruyère, s'effondra sous les pieds d'Erza, de Lucy et de Wendy. Carla réagit la première mais, épuisée par son premier voyage, ne réussit pas à décoller. Happy s'élança à son tour et parvint à rattraper au vol Lucy et Wendy qui étaient tombées en dernier. Le petit chat bleu comprit rapidement qu'il ne supporterait pas le poids supplémentaire d'Erza et remonta déposer les deux rescapées sur la terre ferme.

L se rua aussitôt vers lui.

« Et Erza ?! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas…

\- Je… Je ne peux pas porter trois personnes ! S'excusa l'exceed, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Fais-moi descendre immédiatement !

\- L… commença Wendy, peut-être que je…

\- FERME-LA ! »

Tout le monde recula d'un pas, choqués par la haine et la terreur qui se lisaient sur le visage d'habitude si inexpressif. Il attrapa Happy par la patte et sauta dans le vide, l'obligeant à déployer ses ailes au dernier moment.

Sitôt que ses pieds eurent touché le sol, L se précipita vers le corps inanimé d'Erza. Elle avait réussi à se rééquiper durant sa chute d'une partie de l'armure du Géant et avait frappé le sol au moment de sa chute. Le choc en avait été amorti, mais son état était pitoyable.

L sentit le souffle de la jeune femme se faire plus erratique et commença à paniquer. Se concentrant, il manipula les chairs pour endiguer les saignements et força le cœur d'Erza à continuer de battre.

Soudain, il se sentit pris d'un vertige et il entendit un cri de surprise provenir du haut de la falaise.

« Oh non, pas maintenant… » Supplia-t-il.

Le piège magique qu'il avait installé lorsqu'il s'était éloigné du reste du groupe avait été déclenché par les deux fauteurs de troubles. Ce piège suçait sa magie depuis plus d'une demi-heure, et encore plus une fois déclenché. Il n'allait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps.

Ses soins ne suffisaient pas. Il lui restait bien une possibilité, mais… Erza allait le tuer s'il y avait recours.

« Mais elle ne fera plus jamais rien si je ne le fais pas. «

Se penchant vers Erza, il dégagea délicatement ses cheveux et se pencha vers elle.

« Erza-chan, lui expliqua-t-il à l'oreille, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. J'ai un dernier moyen de t'aider, mais il faut que tu me laisses le contrôle total. »

Il réfléchit un instant.

« Tu pourras me frapper quand tu iras mieux. » Ajouta-t-il.

Erza aurait sans doute ricané si elle avait été en meilleur état, mais elle se contenta de souffler du nez, ce que le détective prit pour un oui.

Aussitôt, il sentit les barrières psychologiques d'Erza s'effondrer. Là où il devait auparavant forcer pour s'infiltrer dans ses muscles, il se sentait comme dans son propre corps. Il prit une grande inspiration et laissa son esprit envahir entièrement le corps d'Erza.

Il était Erza. Il _était_ Erza. Et ça faisait mal. Si mal… Ses côtes étaient brisées, son bras et sa clavicule en miettes. Sa rate avait explosé, son fémur avait transpercé sa cuisse et elle saignait abondamment.

L serra les dents pour surpasser la douleur. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Il entreprit de réduire les fractures, de refermer les plaies béantes et de consolider les côtes pour éviter que celles-ci ne transpercent ses poumons lorsqu'il faudrait la déplacer.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'un des nerfs de sa colonne vertébrale avait été pincé entre deux vertèbres de sa nuque. Il devait absolument l'en libérer maintenant où Erza serait tétraplégique pour le restant de ses jours. Mais il ne voulait pas, il ne voulait pas s'approcher de la tête. Il ne voulait pas toucher aux afflux nerveux.

Mais il le fallait.

Le détective glissa subrepticement son esprit le long de la colonne vertébrale, comme pour feinter les monstres qui résidaient dans la boîte crânienne d'Erza.

Cela commença doucement. Ce n'étaient que des flashs noirs et blancs, des sourires flous, des gazouillis.

« Ça commence par l'enfance. » Réalisa-t-il, soulagé. S'il opérait vite, il pourrait éviter les visions perturbantes. L atteignit la zone concernée. Les sensations s'intensifièrent et une sensation de terreur le saisit.

Des hommes armés, des barreaux, un chantier. Il repéra le nerf coincé.

Des menottes, des compagnons… Il le saisit délicatement.

Jellal. Erza eut un sursaut de douleur. L avait cogné le nerf contre la paroi osseuse.

Papi Rob, Simon, Miliana… il commença de dégager le nerf.

Les sensations se faisaient de plus en plus vives. Il _entendait_ les cris, il _sentait_ l'odeur de la poussière, de la crasse. Il vit le plan d'évasion, il sentit les gardes attraper Erza et l'emmener vers la tour. Il relâcha sa pression sur le nerf.

Il vit Jellal, Jellal Jellal Jellal Jellal Jellal Jellal Jellal

Tout devint blanc.


End file.
